On the Edge of Lurve
by GhostUndone
Summary: Usagi is on the edge of love again and must use her boy entrapping skills to seduce Mamoru. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Usagi is on the edge of love again and must her boy entrapping skills to seduce Mamoru. Hilarity ensues.

**Friday, June 8th**

9:15 p.m.

I cannot believe I am on the edge of love again.

This is it. I am putting my tired self to bed and not dreaming of him again. Or his gorgeous mouth. Or his eyes. Or head. Or hair. Or neck. Or the charming way he calls me odango-atama (although it does actually infuriate me quite a bit when he calls me it).

I cannot be in love with him! He is arrogant and obviously mistakes my beautosity and sophistication for dimwitted childishness. And he always goes off on how stupid I am and how I don't study enough. What does he know? Does he understand the young and yearning heart of a fourteen year old girl? Does he understand that I must deal with the lunacy of my parents, brother, friends, Rei-chan, talking cats etc.? No. No he does not. So clearly he has no room to judge me. He should just lurve me instead. With his mouth.

Er.

Oh god.

This is it. I am putting myself to bed and never thinking of him. Uhm. Again.

9:16 p.m.

I can't really blame him for thinking I'm stupid, because quite honestly I don't even know what my brain does when I see him. It's like I go into dither-spaz-mode in the heat of the moment because of his good looks.

9:17 p.m.

And his rather striking eyes. Even though they are usually in a glare.

9:18 p.m.

Damnit!! I'm thinking of him.

I do not love Chiba Mamoru!

9:19 p.m.

Woe is me! I do love him. In fact, I may even...luuuuurve him.

10:00 p.m.

I can't sleep. I must start applying my beauty mask and moisturizer if I want to be prepared for my bump in with Mamoru tomorrow. I've already called Minako every fifteen minutes to go over what I should wear with her. She says I need to be cool and classy. Black and more black is the way to go.

Oooh ooh. Oooh I'm so excited. There is no way I can sleep tonight.

10:02 p.m.

I've put on my moisturizing mask and am now searching through my drawers for every piece of black clothing I own.

Cannot be bothered.

10:04 p.m.

I can't stand this. I must call Minako-chan again.

10:05 p.m.

"Minako-chaaaaaaan!"

She sighed. "What do you want, Usagi? It's late, you know, and I am very busy and can't be interrupted every five minutes for your—"

"Everything I own is pink or has bunnies on it!! What am I going to do?"

"Hmm," She mumbled. She sounded distracted, like she wasn't listening to me.

"Minako-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm wiggling my hips."

"Your hips???"

"Yes, actually. I just read in this magazine that wiggling your hips is one of the most sensual things you can do to entrap men in your web."

Ooooh. How sexy. I could entrap Mamoru in my web! I was instantly all ears and interested. "Tell me more about this."

"Well, er," She said, trying to sound all-knowing and dignified, "They also say that licking your lips is always a plus."

I looked in the mirror and was actually quite startled to see my green beauty mask staring back at me. I tried to practice the lip licking anyway, but I felt really ridiculous doing it.

"Minako, I'm not so sure about the lip licking thing."

"Well fine, but I do know what I'm talking about. I read tons of magazines and am le goddess of lurve after all."

10:10 p.m.

I am practicing my hip wiggling and lip licking with ease. In fact, I think I've got the hang of it, even with a face mask on. If Mamoru didn't drop dead with amazement at my beauty and grace then I will have to kill him.

10:14 p.m.

"Rei-chan."

"Usagi? It's late! Why are you calling?" She growled.

"Listen, is it true that you can entrap a man by wiggling your hips?"

"What? You woke me up to ask me that?!"

"Rei, calm down. I really need to know. You see, I've been practicing and I just don't know if it's worth all the efforts and I—"

"USAGI!! Stop being so ridiculous! Shouldn't you be sleeping so you won't be late for our meeting tomorrow?"

"But Rei-chaaaan! Don't you see how important this is? I need to borrow that black skirt you have so I can be sophisticated and grown-up for Mamoru tomorrow..."

"I'm hanging up now."

And she did!! She hung up on me!! I cannot believe it. It is unbelievable that is why. I may never speak with her again I am so insulted.

10:15 p.m.

I dialed Rei's number again.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding irritated.

And I put the phone down on her!! Hahahaha. She isn't the only one who can hang up on their friends! I am a genius.

10:16 p.m.

Hahahhahaaha. Did you hear how she said "hello?" and I hung up on her? Oh god oh god I can't stop laughing.

10:17 p.m.

I should basically do prank calls for a career. I am that good at it.

10:20 p.m.

I am peacefully perfecting my men-entrapping skills in the one piece of black clothing I own. It is an ugly button up shirt with ruffles on the front. RUFFLES for God's sake. But I am just trying to get the idea of what a sophisticated woman may look like. I admit, I might have looked slightly odd in my pink pajama bottoms and green moisturizer mask, but you just have to ignore all these petty details sometimes. Men don't even notice details anyway… er… do they?

"OH MY GOD USAGI!"

I swirled around to see my evil, little brother cackling in my doorway.

"Shingo!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled.

"Oh my, Usagi! You've finally turned into the monster I've known you've been all along. You face is hideous!!"

I dived at him, but with years of practice he has mastered the side-stepping tactic.

Unfortunately, I have not.

I went crashing into the hallway and straight into the wall. My face hit first, and then I fell to the floor in agony, leaving behind long streaks of green moisturizer along the wall.

"And by the way," Shingo said casually, tucking his hands in his pockets and looking down at my bent and withered form. "You look like an idiot wiggling your hips that way!" He ran into his room and slammed the door behind him, laughing stupidly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled after he had already disappeared, but it was pointless. Everything to do with little brother's is pointless, really.

10:21 p.m.

"Oh dear, Usagi... what have you gotten yourself into now?"

I was frantically scrubbing at the walls trying to get the beauty mask off of it.

"Mom! It's all Shingo's fault!!"

10:45 p.m.

Phew, all relaxed in my room now. I've put cucumbers on my eyes after washing off my beauty mask and changed into a short summer dress to model for tomorrow. I must say, I've got killer legs and even though it is not black, it does look quite grown-up (That's because I stole it out of the back of my mom's closet, but don't tell her that). Mamoru better appreciated the lengths I am going for my beauty regime. I feel so very tired from all the work I've done I might just...

Zzzzzzzzz.

**A/N:  
**  
My dearest fans,

(Cough cough, perhaps you are not fans yet, considering this is my first story, but to be quite honest, you would be a fool not to be fan. I am practically saint-like. And I have spent many a years rummaging through my inventive drawers in the writing department. Now back on to my author's note, which hasn't even started properly...Yet)

So what was I saying? Oh yes, do you know how much I love you all? A LOT. That is why I am bringing you this brilliance in fiction form. And also why I am begging you for reviews. Groveling might be a better term.

Luuuurve,

Mels

P.S. I promise Mamoru will be in the next chappie.

P.P.S. I could go on but I feel slightly tired with all my creativity and creatosity being wasted in this author's note. Er, I mean not wasted. I mean sent with all my love to youuuu dear readers (grovel grovel).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... except for my young heart full of love!!

**Saturday June 9th**

11: 50 a.m.

"USAGI WAKE UP!!"

I opened my eyes to see who could possibly be screaming at such an early hour. Usually it is my mother. She has no sympathy for my mental well-being. But when I tried to open my eyes, all I could see was darkness. Oh god no!! Have I gone blind?!

"I think I'm blind!" I wailed, bolting upright.

"No you're not, dummy," I heard Minako's voice say. She sat down on my bed and peeled the cucumbers off of my eyes.

"Oh MY GOD, I left them on all night. Did they work magic to my bee-yoot-iful eyes?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at her in a way that I figure must be seductive.

"Er, Usagi, you're eyes… well… what are you doing? Why are you blinking so much? Have you got something stuck in them?" She asked and I stopped my fluttering exercises immediately.

"No! I thought you said fluttering your eyes is the way to seduce boys?"

"I am not a boy, Usagi-chan."

"I KNOW THAT." I said, exasperated with her. "I'm not stupid."

Minako gave me a look. That look made me really angry. I would have slapped it off her if I wasn't so full of gracious forgiveness and kindness.

"You really need to see your eyes, though," Minako said. She stood up and directed me towards my mirror where I stared in horror at my reflection.

"They are all red and puffy!!" I screeched. I suddenly realized the other flaws in my appearance, such as my lopsided odangos and wrinkled dress. "OH GOD! Mamoru is going to turn around and run if he sees me!" I wanted to start crying but I knew it would probably make the eye situation worse, so I tried to hold it in by biting my trembling lip.

Minako was inspecting me in the mirror. I expected some words of encouragement but all she said was, "You're right."

That's nice talk isn't it?

11:52 a.m.

"Look, I am Sailor V and I can cure all ailments. Just leave it to me."

"Oh, no Minako. The last time you said that I didn't grow my eyebrows back for two weeks!" I cried. "You stay away from them this time!" I pointed a finger in her direction as emphasis.

"That was just a silly, selective mistake," she said dismissively, waving her hand in the air and turning towards me, her eyes gleaming. "Come on, Usagi. Lemme work my magic."

I made a cross with my fingers like I was warding off a vampire. Then I hissed.

"You are so unreasonable," She said.

12:20 p.m.

After repining my odangos, adding some make-up and ironing my dress I am all ready to go. I must say, I am a sex kitten.

But then Minako glanced at her wrist watch and started to panic.

"USAGI, come on, WE'RE LATE!"

12:30 p.m.

Run, run, pant, pant.

Luckily we were meeting the girls at the arcade and not across town at Rei's temple. We made it there only a half hour late. Rei was still pissed off and went for my throat.

"You spent all morning getting pretty while we all sat around here waiting for you?!?!" She screamed.

I am ignoring her. In fact, I am not ready to forgive her for the hanging up business.

"Makoto, will you please inform Rei that I do not speak to individuals who hang up on other friends when they are in the midst of a personal crisis." I said this with so much sophistication that I even surprise myself. I decided to reward my advancements with a milkshake, so I slid into our booth and look around expectantly for a waiter.

Rei wouldn't have it.

"A PERSONAL CRISIS OF WIGGLNIG YOUR HIPS?!"

12:33 p.m.

She was raving on and on.

"AND YOU HUNG UP ON ME TOO!! I know that was you who called me back, USAGI!!"

Oh haha, she's right. Clearly she doesn't recognize my excellent prank phone call skills.

12:45 p.m.

Honestly, Rei just needs to chill out sometimes. Which is why I blew the wrapper of my straw at her and why she decided to strangle me across the table.

Really, she's being pretty childish if you ask me.

1:30 p.m.

Finally the meeting is over after three milkshakes and two slices of pie. I was starving for lunch but I had to put that off because I was on a mission to bump into Mamoru. Then my beauty and grace could start to entrap him into my web.

Ooooh.

Being reminded of this, I began to wiggle my hips as I walked from our booth towards the front of the arcade.

"Usagi-chan, did you injure yourself? You're walking funny."

"Ami-chan honestly! Don't you know boy entrapping when you see it?"

"You look like you've sprained an ankle."

"Well so what if I have?" I demanded, frustrated that my seducing skills weren't working.

"Then you should probably get off of it so you can ice it and elevate it."

"Ami-chaaaaaaaan," I whined, "I haven't really sprained it."

"Then why are you still walking funny?"

"Ami-chaaaan…"

1:31 p.m.

I accidentally tripped while wiggling my hips and I think I actually did hurt my ankle. But I've gotta pretend it's okay so Ami won't start in with her doctor lecture again.

What I really need is a doctor of looove!

And perhaps something to lean against while I walk.

1:32 p.m.

Ow. Owwy Ow.

We said goodbye to Ami and Rei who had other things to attend to. Minako and Makoto wanted to go shopping but I told them I wanted to wait around the arcade in hopes that Mamoru would stop by. In reality, my ankle was really hurting and I couldn't do much but sort of hobble over to the counter and wave goodbye to them attractively. They said they would stop by after to see if I had made any progress in the boy arena.

So I was alone, alone.

I sat on the stool at the counter and tried to practice sitting and looking seductive without falling out of my chair or something.

God it was tiring being a boy entrapper. And painful.

Owwwww.

1:37 p.m.

I am sooooo bored. Motoki keeps getting busy with customers and won't come flirt with me.

I am all alone in the universe.

It's just me.

And my third slice of pie.

But mainly me because I ate it really fast.

1:45 p.m.

I give up. I am all alone and should probably just go home to die in my room with my cat. If I can't even keep Motoki's attention then how do I expect to get Mamoru's?

I limped off all dejected on one leg, trying not to worsen the pain.

Oh good. At this speed I was moving about one inch every three hours.

1:46 p.m.

Maybe Ami was right and I should live forever in a hospital bed and never see the light of day. And people can come and give me balloons and cards that say, "We really used to enjoy your vivaciousness for life. In fact, the world is not funny anymore while you are stuck in a full body cast."

And I will smile sadly at them and nod and remember a day before sprained ankles and broken hearts.

1:49 p.m.

"Hey Odango. Why are you walking funny?"

Yes, yes and triple times YES!! HE HAS ARRIVED! I have not hobbled in vain! I can begin my seduction skills right away.

Mamoru will be mine in a matter of minutes.

"For your information, I sprained my ankle and I will probably have to get a full body cast and all vivaciousness for life will be lost."

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I was babbling. I was becoming a dither spaz in the midst of being a sex kitten!!

"What are you saying, ridiculous girl?"

1:50 p.m.

Mamoru was actually really concerned about my ankle which is why he so affectionately asked, "What did you do to yourself, Odango? Trip in one of your klutz attacks?"

And all I could respond was, "Er nooo…Nunagenhahahaha."

What was I saying???

Speak Usagi!!

He was still looking at me expectantly, with that awful smirk of his.

"Er, uhm… I just. You see, I left something in my car," I said twirling around on my one good ankle. I attempted to walk away but it was useless. It hurt too bad to really move much.

"Odango," Mamoru said seriously, coming around to face me and block my slow but steady path, "You don't have a car. Just what do you expect to do? Hobble home by dawn?"

I glared up at him. I tried to think of something reasonable to say but I couldn't focus with him being so close to me. "Perhaps I would have found someone to wheel me home in a wheelbarrow," I said.

Actually I had heard of that once, which is probably why I said it, but I know Mamoru must have thought I was an idiot. Stupid Usagi! Use your brain!!

He chuckled, all low and in the back of his throat. Oh god his laugh was so lovely. Why was he always laughing at me like I was stupid?

I looked down at my feet sadly. I wanted him to be laughing in my ear about our own inside joke instead of at me all the time. I noticed how swollen and purple my ankle looked. And it hurt so tremendously. I wanted to cry. Then suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Odango. Let's get some ice for that ankle."

1:53 p.m.

Happy happy joy joy!

Mamoru picked me up!!

And I was in a ridiculously short dress!!

Oh my god, god, god.

1:55 p.m.

He set me down on the countertop of the arcade, leaving my legs dangling off the edge. Then he took my sexy round-toed pumps off and placed them beside me. He took my injured ankle carefully in his hand and rested it on his knee (!) which was hovering dangerously close to me (!!) because he had pulled up one of the stools and was sitting directly in front of me (!!!).

Motoki came over and handed an ice pack to Mamoru and he started to wrap my ankle in it.

"Owowowow, it's cold!" I cried, closing my eyes and bundling my fists. When I peaked with one eye at Mamoru he was looking up at me, his face smug.

"The least you can do is thank me, Odango, instead of sitting and complaining."

I went red in the face.

"I could have managed home on my own. It's not like I need you!!"

"Oh? Then what do you need?" he asked, setting his serious eyes on mine.

"Well clearly I am capable of being on my own. I am basically bursting to the seams with womanhood. Do you know about my excellent prank phone call skills? I'm thinking of doing it professionally. Or maybe be a back up dancer. Anyway then all the boys would be flocking to me, don't you think?"

I wasn't really listening to myself talk anymore. I was focusing on Mamoru's face, which had changed quite a bit once I mentioned other boys.

I saw his eyes scan my body—my (yes!!) killer legs and (boo!!) swollen ankle. Then he looked back at my face and there was something in his gaze I couldn't quite place. A dark, stormy quality I had seen only a few times before in his eyes. It was like he was holding something back, for my sake maybe.

I felt frozen there, looking at him in the eyes. I was like one of those startled deer that got caught in your headlights and just sort of blinked at you. Except I wasn't a deer. Maybe I could be one though, if I fastened my odangos as antlers and chewed on some grass. It wouldn't be very pleasant but… oh god oh god, SHUT UP BRAIN.

I really felt like I could die at any second with Mamoru looking at me like that. He was so gorgeous. I suddenly thought I might start tap dancing or something to clear the stiffness that had settled between us, with my sprained ankle and everything.

But then I noticed the way his eyes hardened and his smirk reappeared. "Odango you're so stupid. _No_ guy would wanna be stuck with you as you whine all day."

I felt like crying after he said that. How could he say that to me? I felt my face sort of fall, even though I was trying to be a sex kitten. I was trying really hard not to cry since my eyes had already gone through one crisis and Minako still thought my eyebrows were a bit funny. But what could I do? I felt like giving up on this whole boy entrapping operation and going home.

So I took my leg off of his knee and attempted to scoot off the counter.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Mamoru asked, standing up swiftly and taking me firmly by the shoulders so I couldn't move. He actually sounded really concerned but I was more shocked that he hadn't called me Odango-atama.

"Look, Mamoru," I said, trying to be reasonable and not start crying, "I am going to get sprained in the ankle of love if I keep this up today. I really should go home and have my cat take care of me."

What???

"I already told ya, you aren't going to go home by yourself."

"You know, I can't just hang around here all day with you. I've got very important things to attend to," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

I almost started babbling about practicing hip wiggling and so forth. But I still felt sad. I felt confused. I didn't know what to do. "Oh you know, IMPORTANT things. I have to tidy my closet and perhaps a bit of rugby," I said.

"A bit of Rugby?" Mamoru laughed, "With a bad ankle?"

"What do you know?!" I yelled angrily, shoving at him to let go of my shoulders. I was so angry and confused I just jump off of the counter to leave. But of course Mamoru was right and putting any weight on my ankle made me quickly remember why I was supposed to stay sitting on the countertop. I tried to hold back the tears but Mamoru really had upset me and now my ankle was killing me. I knew the puffy eyes wouldn't go well with the eyebrows but I couldn't help it. I just started crying.

Mamoru sidled up to me. And his arm slipped around my waist so I wouldn't have to stay on my bad ankle. I was expecting him to yell, but his voice was low and quiet when he said, "Oh Odango, didn't I tell ya not to jump off the counter?"

And I sniffled like an idiot, thinking more about his arm around me than the pain in my ankle.

Before I could say anything he had picked me up again!! In a ridiculously short dress!! In front of everyone at the arcade!! I frantically attempted to pull my short dress to cover myself before it could slip too far up my legs. My heart was beating about 800 beats a second and I thought I was going to faint in his arms.

"Do you really want to go home?"

And I thought it would be quite nice to stay in his arms all afternoon but I said, "yes" anyway because I was about to hyperventilate if I stayed there with all the people in the arcade looking at me in my short dress. I just didn't know anything about boy entrapment anymore, especially when it came to Mamoru. I was so confused.

Did he like me or didn't he? One second he was all smirks and wit and the next he was sweeping me off my feet (literally). Was men entrapping really this difficult? Why couldn't he see I was basically puckering up at every moment waiting for him to kiss me senseless? Why wasn't he telling me I was a gorgeous sex kitten that he never wanted to leave?

But instead he said, "I'll drive you, then."

And he took me through the doors of the arcade as everybody gawked, including Minkao and Makoto, who had just come back from round one of shopping to check on me only to see me being carried away by Mamoru as my dress continuely slipped too short for comfort despite my efforts.

**A/N:**

My dear dear dearest (thrice times!!) fans,

This was much longer than the first (which is a good thing... I hope?). Anyway thanks to all of you who reviewed (i.e. three of you!! I am soooo excited. Keep sending them in because I love you all, really I do!). But yes, onward with this crazy show!!

Luuuurve and meatballs,

Mels

P.S. I told you I was saint-like. I've got Mamoru and Usagi alone together now! Oooooh, will her boy entrapment work?

P.P.S. I am really not as ridiculous as I might sound. So do not fear. Because I am full of wonderfulosity and creatoisty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my wide eyes and bright ideas!

2:30 p.m.

I'm in Mamoru's car.

The sky outside is grey and looks like rain.

Let me elaborate: !! !! !! !! !!

2:31 p.m.

I'm dying a slow death in silence.

I'm trying not to break out yelling random things in French just so the silence won't kill me. Even though I don't know French. The real problem wouldn't be my lack of French vocabulary; it would be the squawking I would start and never be able to stop.

Finally he spoke and I noticed the first few drops of rain start to slide down his window.

"Sorry my car isn't a wheelbarrow."

And I did that annoying laugh, sputter cough attack.

"Jeez Odango, don't hack up a lung."

I managed to stop coughing and regain some sort of composure. Although really I couldn't think about anything except for this... !! !! !! !! !!

"That would be a very unattractive thing to do," I commented, my mouth moving while my brain was left behind. "I am actually incapable of doing such unattractive things, except maybe when I fall asleep with cucumbers on my eyes or let Minako-chan near me with a razor. There is also the unfortunate incident of seeing my father in bunny slippers which is a very unsettling thing to witness, so I can't really be blamed for the horrified look on my face."

Oh. My. God. What was I saying??

On the bright side, I wasn't yelling anything in French, so that's still a start, isn't it?

I turned to see the expression on Mamoru's face and he was looking at me in that looking way of his.

"Is your life really as ridiculous as it sounds?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. I really liked when he did that. It was very sexy. It was like he was quizzically asking me to crawl up in his shadow and show him all my luuuurve. But I must not get ahead of myself.

"Well, it's not my fault I live in a universe of unsettling incidents and often tread into the valley of the insane."

"Odango, what on earth are you talking about?"

I was getting quite flustered with all of these questions. Mamoru put on his windshield wipers and it added another level of distraction that I wasn't ready for. So I sort of laughed in what I expected to be a seductive way and said, "I am unwell with a swollen ankle and I can't really be held accountable for what I say. I should be in a full body cast, after all."

He laughed.

Shut up laughing. I was going to go even more dither-spaz if he kept that up.

"Odango, is that really what you think? It's only a sprained ankle."

Oh great. Now he thought I was a complete idiot who didn't know anything about sprained ankles when actually I was an expert. (Although I was only an expert because Ami had lectured me earlier today, but he didn't need to know that.)

"Of course not," I said, flashing him a smile, "I know I am only supposed to ice it and elevate it above my young and yearning heart."

Yes!! I had actually sounded almost completely normal. Keep it up, Usagi!

"Hmm," he mumbled, "Maybe you should put it up on the dashboard to help the swelling."

"Er, alright."

And I did just that in my short dress. I saw him take his eyes off of the wet and rainy road to glance at my legs again and I felt like breaking out into a song. Thank God I still had sensible legs even if my brain had gone on a vacation. Maybe that was the trick to boy entrapping—just shutting up and letting him soak in all of my beauty and sex kitten appeal.

He kind of coughed a little and said, "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Why not?" I challenged. "You said it was alright."

"I know I did, it's just…"

"Look, my legs are the only sensible thing on me, they should have a prime seat to view this wide world."

"Odango…" he said stiffly, "But now other people can see them…"

"So?" I demanded, feeling bold.

"So don't you know what _that_," he said pointedly, looking towards my legs, "does to guys?"

I tried to stop from doing the jig while sitting. BOY ENTRAPMENT IN THE WORKS!!

All I could manage to say was "yes" without bursting. My grin was falling off of my face.

"Yes? All you say is yes?" He yelled suddenly, "No, Odango. You do not know."

"Why not?" I asked, feeling offended but not really knowing why. I knew our argument was getting far more heated than I had thought it would.

"Because you are too young to really understand it," he said, his voice in a controlled rumble.

"I am not!" I said loudly, hating the fact that he still saw me as a child. "I am full of sophistication, in case you haven't noticed!!"

He seemed even angrier at the idea of that. It was quiet a moment and all I could hear was the rain dropping on top of the car. I noticed him pull over and felt my heart fluttering around in a fever.

Then he said in a quiet voice, "Usagi just… don't."

Don't?? Don't what?? Don't breath? Don't' blink? Don't think about yelling random things in French?? What did he mean don't?

Very suddenly I realized we had arrived at my house and he had pulled over in front of my walkway. The car sat idly and all I could hear was the slow clunk of his windshield wipers sweeping across the glass. I couldn't bear to look at him or his gorgeous mouth so I just took my legs off of the dashboard and scowled down at where I knew my inflamed ankle was resting.

I opened up my door and felt the cold air hit me, sending thousands of goose bumps over my body. "Baka!" I yelled, "You really are stupid if you can't see why I would go to all this trouble of wearing a short dress in the rain and hobbling around in the arcade with a swollen ankle!"

I got out of his car and slammed the door behind me, feeling confused and infuriated, but mainly sad to know I had to leave him. I began to limp towards my front door with the rain falling down all over me, tears flooding my eyes.

I could hear his car rumbling behind me and I bet he was watching me hobble like a fool in the rain. Then I heard his car door open and slam, and without a word he had come up behind me and picked me up again. He carried me the short distance to my front door and set me down, although he kept one arm around me so I wasn't leaning on my bad foot.

I looked up at him. I'm sure I looked like a wet and mangled idiot instead of a drop-dead gorgeous sex kitten. He was staring at me again with that look that makes my insides melt and I almost couldn't bear it with his arm so tight around me. What was he going to do? Was he going to start tap dancing? Or maybe he really would kiss me senseless like I was pleading inside my scattered head.

"Odango," he said seriously and my heart nearly stopped I was so full of anticipation. "You really are a sweet, ridiculous girl. I'll see you around."

Then he turned and left.

I stood there and just watched it happen.

2:42 p.m.

He got into his car and drove away.

And he called me ridiculous.

He didn't say, "I really was baka for not noticing your beauty and sophistication… now kiss me in the rain!"

He said, "I'll see you around."

2:43 p.m.

What does "I'll see you around" mean? Does it mean he wants to see me around soon or does it mean if we happened to be in the same place at the same time he would see me with his eyes because there was no other alternative??

I am so confused and I feel kind of broken. Like something inside of me is crying.

2:44 p.m.

But he had noticed my rather attractive legs and carried me home. And he called me sweet. Wasn't that a sign?

2:45 p.m.

But he still thought I was a ridiculous school girl. And he didn't kiss me in the rain. Even though I had practically been puckering up on the spot.

2:46 p.m.

I felt so sad and confused I didn't realize I had been sitting in the rain thinking for five whole minutes. So finally I shuffled through my front door and stood dripping all over the entrance way.

The phone was ringing off of the wall although the rest of the house seemed quiet and empty.

I managed to make it to the living room and collapse on the couch before picking up the phone. I didn't even get to say hello.

"USAGI!!"

It was Minako and Makoto. There was a lot of bustling around as I figured they switched around the phone so they could both hear me.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked quite patiently.

"Where have you been?!" Makoto yelled. "Tell us why Mamoru was carrying you out of the arcade!!"

"I, er, hurt my ankle. In fact, I couldn't walk. So he carried me to his car and drove me home."

"OH MY GOD!!" They both screamed.

"Listen, I am very confused and I just don't know about this boy entrapping anymore… So I'm just going to—"

Minako interrupted me. "Usagi-chan, you've got him right where you want him!!"

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't he kiss me? I was practically puckering up at every moment."

"He's probably just too scared to make the first move," Makoto spoke up. "Guys are notorious for that."

"And how would you know Mako-chan??" Minako demanded.

"Well, I have kissed a boy, you know."

"Oh my god! When??"

"Excuse me," I butted in. "I am drowning in a pool of confusion and the ice on my ankle is starting to melt. What should I do about the Mamoru situation??"

"Well make the first move of course!" Makoto said enthusiastically.

I was horrified with that idea. I would probably freeze mid-pucker and he would laugh at my scrunched up face.

"I can't!!" I wailed. "He called me ridiculous. I think he hates me."

"Look, would it help if I found out from Motoki how Mamoru feels about you?" Minako asked. "We are still at the arcade and Mamoru isn't back yet."

I considered this. "Yes, that would be good. But Minako-chan, you've gotta be really subtle and kind of find out casually."

Minkao laughed. "Of course. I am the master of subtle."

I heard a rustling on the phone and then Minkao's loud voice in the background yelling, "YO MOTOKI!! HOW DOES MAMORU FEEL ABOUT USAGI?"

I start to have a heart attack on my couch. "MINAKO-CHAN!!"

But she wasn't listening to me. She was listening to Motoki, who was yelling back across the arcade.

"WHY DO YOU ASK, MINAKO?"

"WELL, YOU SEE, USAGI IS IN THE SPRAINED ANKLE OF CONFUSION AND NEEDS TO KNOW HOW MAMORU FEELS ABOUT HER! DOES HE HATE HER?"

"NO, HE DOESN'T HATE HER. HE PROBABLY JUST THINKS IT'S FUN TO MAKE FUN OF HER!"

I was so absolutely mortified that I didn't even realize Makoto was talking to me. "See, Usagi?" she was saying, "You can totally make the first move—"

"Put Minako on the phone!!" I sceamed.

A second later Minako was all sweet and sunshine. "Now, it's all cleared up, Usagi—"

"Minako-chan!! That's what you call subtlety?!"

She laughed dismissively. "Nobody else was really around. It's no big deal."

"Except that one group over there," Makoto added helpfully, "And those cute college guys. And—"

There was a crackle as I heard Minako try to shut Makoto up. "Don't bite me!" she yelled and then suddenly the phone hung up.

Great. Now all of my friends were hanging up on me.

I sighed and put the phone down.

3:00 p.m.

"Rei-chan."

"I'm not in the mood to speak about your stupid problems!" Rei yelled. Nice way to answer the phone to your bestest friend, isn't it?

"But Rei-chan I am swimming in the lake of confusion and restless yearning. I am young and need to be free!!"

She wasn't listening. "You know I have tons of chores to do around the temple to get ready for the weekend and it's raining. I don't need you whining at me all day!"

"But Rei-chan… you are my bestest pally. I would do anything for you. Don't you remember that time I had to fish your underwear out of the temple fountain? Where would you be if it weren't for my ingenious twig device? You would –"

"Shut up about my underwear!!" She yelled. "Just what do you want?"

"I just don't understand boys, Rei-chan. One second they are sweet and caring and the next they act as if they don't want anything to do with you."

She sighed irritably in the phone.

"Usagi, guys like to have their space. Sometimes they are like ice cubes and need to cool off. Do you understand?"

I didn't know what she was saying but I said yes anyway.

"Look, Usagi, if he really likes you he won't stay away from you. Don't you know anything about flirting?"

I was all ears, but tried to act like I knew more than I did.

"Like when I laugh about and flutter my eyelashes?"

Rei laughed cruelly. "That's a very school girl approach."

"But Minako-chan said—"

"Men want sexy girls!" She interjected. "They want casual touching. You know, invading his personal space on purpose."

I thought about this for a moment. I thought about his arm being around my waist in the rain and how he had placed my foot on his knee at the arcade. I suddenly felt some hope that Mamoru might actually like me.

"Rei-chan you are sooooo smart!!"

She sounded a little less irritated than before.

"I know I am."

3:07 p.m.

Pensively in thought.

So boys are like ice cubes that enjoy teasing girls and touching them unnecessarily.

It all makes sense now.

3:08 p.m.

What??

3:20 p.m.

My mother walked in carrying groceries and said, "Oh dear Usagi… what have you gotten yourself into now?"

She said this because I was on the fifth stair trying to drag myself into my room with only my arms.

I just started to cry.

4:30 p.m.

All set up in bed now. My mom wrapped my ankle properly with a fresh ice pack and elevated it like Ami had said. She said I probably shouldn't walk on it for a while but I am determined to go to the arcade tomorrow. Minako and Makoto called back and they are coming over to plan for my attack. Mom even made nice little cakes for us to eat while we discuss.

4:35 p.m.

Luna walked in while I was secretly stuffing the last cake into my mouth.

She let out a little growl and said, "Weren't those cakes for the girls?"

I grinned, crumbs falling down my chin.

"Uhm, no?"

4:50 p.m.

Yesss!! The girls are back in town, the girls are back in town!

Minako immediately turned on my radio to show us a new dance routine she had made up on the way over. We all tried it out, even me. I managed to stand on one leg and hop along to the beat while Minako and Makoto did enough twirls and hip shakes to make up for my ankle. I must say, we would make killer back-up dancers. Even as a casualty in the war of love I am excellent.

There is no way Mamoru will be able to resist me once I'm fully healed.

5:30 p.m.

Minako is digging through my wardrobe as Makoto flips through one of my many mangas.

Minkao said, "Perhaps we could disguise your ankle in a sexy boot?"

"I don't think Usagi-chan can handle a sexy boot," Makoto said, looking up at me.

I thought about what Rei-chan has said about boys wanting sexy girls.

"Why not? I could handle them!!"

Makoto looked doubtfully at me. "Usagi… you tripped even in those round-toed heels today."

"Yeah, so?"

"Actually, you trip in regular tennis shoes."

"So??"

"So I don't think you can handle knee-high, sexy boots," She finished, turning back to her manga.

My friends are soooo mean.

5: 45 p.m.

But actually they did make me feel a lot better about the situation in the rain.

"Usagi-chan, he was probably startled by how sexy you looked all wet in the rain!" Minako said after I had told them the whole story.

"But he didn't say 'oh you look so sexy in the rain' he said 'you are a ridiculous girl.' Why would he say that??"

"He is just wallowing in the ocean of confusion," Makoto said matter-of-factly, "He thinks you are too young for him but can't resist your charming ways. Why else would he hang around you everyday?"

"Because he likes to make fun of my foolishness, remember? Motoki even said so."

"Look Usagi-chan. Stop thinking so much about it. You really are a sweet and wonderful person to be around," Makoto said seriously. "Mamoru would be crazy not to enjoy your company."

I know Makoto was just trying to cheer me up but I really felt like she was telling me the truth.

"He would, wouldn't he?"

"Yes. And I mean, you were completely full of beauty and sophistication the whole time weren't you?" Minako assumed.

I decided not to mention the part where my brain went on a vacation to dither-spaz-mode.

"Of course I was."

"That's right. So you've really got nothing to worry about."

I really felt loads better after this. But then Minako said, "Except for how you are going to make the first move and kiss him."

7:00 p.m.

The girls left after we went over what I should wear tomorrow and how to go about taking the first move. Minako says I should trust my internal luuurve instincts and just go for it. But I needed a second opinion.

7:01 p.m.

"Rei-chan."

"What is it now, Usagi?" She sighed. She sounded much more relaxed than the last time we spoke. She was probably finished with her chores and nightly meditation.

"I am a sham of a boy entrapper. It's all very exhausting. I don't know if Mamoru will ever like me."

She was quiet a moment. I know she must have been thinking of the few times she dated him. I suddenly felt bad for calling her in the midst of all of this.

"Rei-chan I didn't mean to bring—"

"Usagi come on," she interrupted. "Everyone who meets you loves you instantly."

I let that thought roll over in my mind before she continued.

"I make fun of you just as much as Mamoru. But you are still my Best Friend."

I realized what a rare moment I was having with haughty and coldhearted Rei. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit more perky.

"And I've got long silky hair. And a cute smile."

Rei laughed a bit harshly and I knew the rare moment was over. "Yeah, a cute smile that is usually shoved to the brim with food!!"

Normally I would have been upset, but I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I am actually really glad I have my friends even though I sometimes complain about them.

7:30 p.m.

Bored again. Luna is already sleeping and there isn't much to do with a sprained ankle. I tried to get creative with scissors and some paper I had, but I just ended up making a mess all over my room.

I don't see how Luna can sleep so early in the night.

I'm not even tired.

7:40 p.m.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**A/N:**

My fans of the greatest degree,

I am sooooo happy to read all of your reviews. They really make me want to write more and more for you all. You should see me at the moment. It is 4:30 a.m. and I am snickering in the dark over the glow of my laptop. Hehehehe. Usually I won't be able to post over the weekends because I am too busy with my own luuurve engagements, but I just couldn't help it. And why is that? Because I love you all A LOT.

Do I say that too much?

Hehehehehe.

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!! Deal?

Luuurve and sleep deprivation,

Mels

P.S. Don't worry, we all know Mamoru really loves Usagi. He just has a hard time showing his dying devotion.

P.P.S. Nothing can stop Usagi the boy entrapper!! (or me, for that matter, your saint-like author.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for my exhausting mind of wonder!

**Sunday, June 10**

9:30 a.m.

I cannot believe my life. It is the ungodly hour of nine in the morning and I am standing outside in my pink pajamas with the rest of my family as we look at my father's ridiculous new motorbike. It is red and has a side passenger seat in a separate compartment that only the really absurd ride in.

My father was proudly strutting around it, cleaning it with a rag and smiling fondly. He was also wearing shorts. SHORTS for God's sake. I was almost falling over out of sheer embarrassment even though we were only in our driveway.

"Usagi, you must come ride in it with me."

I felt like yelling, "FATHER, I am fourteen years old. I am practically bursting to the seams with womanhood. If you knew your daughter was a professional boy entrapper there is no way you would expect her to ride around in a clown's motorbike with you!"

But he just went on and on. "It would be so fun. Come on, Usagi. I bet all your friends would think it was cool."

I laughed a bit cruelly. "Perhaps if my friends were mentally insane."

I saw my Mom shoot me the evil-eye.

Yikes she's scary when she gets like that.

9:32 a.m.

I cannot believe it. I am sitting in a clown's motorbike. In my pajamas. With a helmet on squishing my odangos. And a swollen ankle tucked below me.

This is what my life is like. This is why I am always treading into the universe of the unwell.

9:35 a.m.

Oh GOD. My mother has brought out a camera to take pictures of me and my dad strapped into the motorbike. My father keeps grinning like a mental person and patting me on the back. He also pats the motorbike which makes me think he sees it like his third child.

9:37 a.m.

Finally my father revved up the engine. My Mom went "Ooooh," all girlish and snapped another picture. He actually winked at her. How sad is that? Very sad. My father must incorrectly think he looks roguish and dashing when in reality he looks like a complete idiot.

And I am sitting next to him.

9: 38 a.m.

We are off!

At a full seven miles per hour down our street.

I slipped as far down into my little sidecar that I could. I also tried to hide myself under my rather unattractive helmet. Perhaps the people watching us drive along would think I was only a large bag strapped in beside a mental person.

9:40 a.m.

My dad yelled, "Usagi, give the horn a try!"

I tried to pretend I didn't hear him in hopes he would mistake me for a large bag as well.

But then he just yelled louder. "USAGI, HONK THE HORN A LITTLE! USAGI!"

I was so mortified that people walking by could hear him scream my name that I actually reached up and honked the little horn. It made a pathetic noise but it was quite fun to push. My dad started laughing loudly and patted me on the back again. What was with him?

9:44 a.m.

I was truly getting into this horn honking.

My dad had started singing, "Another One Bites the Dust" in broken English as I honked along to the tune. I felt like dancing in my sidecar along with him, but it was difficult with my hurt ankle.

I was young and free! I let the fierce wind (i.e soft breeze) sail through my long pigtails proudly. We were still going seven miles per hour but I was so enraptured into our song I didn't notice it much anymore. Eventually we stopped at a red light and I gave the horn one last honk to keep us in high spirits. My dad was still singing very loudly (and badly).

Then I heard his all too familiar voice.

"Having a nice family outing, Odango?"

9:44 a.m.

My father turned to see Mamoru on his oh-so-sexy and posh motorcycle while I was sinking as far as humanly possible into the little sidecar. In fact, I think I was melting into a puddle of humiliation. I was so horrified I couldn't really think properly. The only thing in my head was, "I am in a ridiculous clown motorbike!!!"

Then I heard my father pat his motorbike and say, "So you've got taste for the wild hogs too, huh?"

I died instantly.

9:45 a.m.

The light changed and Mamoru zoomed off without saying a word.

But it didn't matter. My life was over.

Mamoru had seen me in pink pajamas and a helmet. He had seen me next to a mental person wearing SHORTS. And the worst of all, he had seen me in a clown motorbike while honking a horn and dancing.

10: 30 a.m.

I have locked myself in my room so no one in my crazy family can try and bring me out again.

Can my life get any worse?

10:32 a.m.

"Ami-chan."

"Oh, Usagi-chan! It's so good to hear from you. How is your ankle?"

"My ankle doesn't even matter. It is the least of my concerns as I tread in the universe of the unwell." I said sadly. "Is it possible to die from sheer mortification and horror?"

"Well, actually I have heard of a few cases where recipients on the end of a horrifying experience underwent extreme trauma, which caused multiple devastating results that eventually led to their death."

"Oh good. Do you think it is possible to die multiple times like that?"

10:37 a.m.

"Minako-chaaaaan!"

"What is it Usagi-chan?" She answered, sounding bright but somewhat out of breath. "Mako-chan and I are trying out a new tweezing method upstairs. I had to nearly sprint down the stairs to answer the phone."

"Minako-chan, I have something to tell you," I said quickly. "You can't tell a soul about this."

She laughed. "I am quite good at keeping secrets, you know."

I felt the need to drop my voice as emphasis. "I'm serious. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me and the last thing I need is everybody knowing about it," I whispered seriously.

"Okay okay. What is it??"

I could tell the anticipation was killing her.

"Mamoru saw me in my pajamas."

"No!" She gasped.

"And a helmet."

"No!!"

"And next to my father, who was wearing SHORTS."

"No!!!"

"And while I was riding in a ridiculous clown motorbike."

"NO!!!!"

10:38 a.m.

Good. At least now I have somebody to share my pain with me.

"Minako-chan, I just don't know what to do. How can he ever love me… or lurve me for that matter, after seeing me like that??"

But before she could answer I heard Makoto yelling from up the stairs. "MINAKO-CHAN!! What are you screaming 'no' about in there?!"

"Usagi just had a MORTIFYING experience with Mamoru!!" She yelled back at her.

"NO! What happened?!" Makoto called.

I knew where this was going and decided to put an end to it. "Minako-chan," I warned, "You promised. Don't say a word."

"Er…" She started.

But then I heard Minako's mom join in on the conversation from somewhere else in the household.

"Usagi's after Mamoru now?! But didn't she like that boy Motoki?"

"No Mom!! She's over him now and has moved onto bigger and better things like Mamoru!!"

"Oooh is he that dashing young man I sometimes see drive around in that flashy sports car?"

"He also has a motorcycle!!" Minako added helpfully.

"But what happened with Mamoru??" Makoto yelled again.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later!!" Minako-chan hollered.

I couldn't believe it. She didn't even sound irritated that all these people were butting into our SECRET exchange. In fact, it seemed like she was encouraging it.

"MINAKO-CHAN!!" I screeched through the phone. "You can't tell her!! You can't tell ANYBODY!!"

"Er, right right. I won't tell anyone, Usagi-chan," she said sounding distracted.

"And how does everybody seem to know about my love life anyway??" I demanded, feeling angry. "Does everybody just tune into 'Minako-Radio'??"

"Actually, I think I would make an excellent Radio DJ."

11:15 a.m.

I can't believe all of this has happened to me before I normally wake up on the weekend. There is nothing else for me to do but die multiple times. Ami says it's impossible but I will just have to prove her wrong.

11:18 a.m.

While I was practicing being dead, Luna came through my window and growled.

"Usagi, are you _still_ sleeping? You're never going to be able to protect the world being lazy like that!"

"Luna, would you please shut-up. I cannot respond to you because I am currently dead."

She snorted. "What? Are you too tired from carrying around all that lip gloss? Or maybe it was all that talk about boy entrapment that made you sooo exhausted." Then she laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Ha ha.

Not.

12:00 p.m.

God it's boring being dead.

And I am quite hungry.

I may have to venture out into the kitchen to steal some snacks.

12:15 p.m.

While I was attempting to walk back up to my room with a bad ankle and a handful of treats the doorbell rang. I managed to get to the door and open it.

All the girls were standing there smiling at me. Except Rei, who had a smirk on her face.

"So, Usagi-chan," she mused, "Did Mamoru actually fall off of his motorcycle with repulsion at the mere sight of you in pajamas? Or was it the helmet that did him in?"

12:16 p.m.

No need for privacy here when I have 'Minako-Radio' to blaze my most awful secrets to the world.

I gave her my worst look. But she only smiled guiltily.

12:20 p.m.

I let them all in, even Minako, who sort of shuffled in between them all for protection. I knew it was only a matter of time before they all knew anyway so we went into my room to share snacks and dish out the whole terrible story.

Rei wouldn't stop laughing after I had finished.

"Usagi!! What were you thinking? You were singing 'Another One Bites the Dust!!'"

"No, my father was singing it. I was doing a dance and honking the horn to the tune," I said, full of patience and dignity even in the midst of the worst day of my life.

But she was off again. "Dancing in the side of a motorbike!!"

12: 35 p.m.

After Rei had calmed down the girls were all very sympathetic.

Makoto was spear-heading my recovery. "You've gotta go to the arcade and show Mamoru that you are full of sophistication and not really a lunatic who likes to ride around in clown bikes."

"Yes!" Minako said enthusiastically. I know she was trying to make up for 'Mianko-Radio,' so I looked at her skeptically. "Once he sees you in full form of beauty and grace he won't be able to resist you!"

Even Rei was being encouraging.

"Usagi, you can't stay in your room for your entire life. Eventually you'll have to walk into the arcade with your chin held high and laugh it off."

I knew they were right. But it was Ami who really sealed the deal.

"If you let a traumatic experience dictate your life there are many negative side effects. Some can include depression or general mood swings, a withdrawal from pleasurable activities, and damage to your physical appearance."

12:36 p.m.

There is no way a clown motorbike would take away my beautosity!!

1:30 p.m.

I am very nearly the most gorgeous sex kitten to walk the earth.

The girls all helped me get dolled up. I was wearing an indigo skirt and white lacy top. Even my ankle looks halfway decent, although I still have to limp around on it.

My plan of action went as followed:

Walk into arcade with bestest palleys in toe.

Show Mamoru that I cannot be beat by silly helmets.

And that I am irresistible and must be kissed immediately.

And… er… that is it.

Perhaps he would be so startled at my beauty that he would surely think my father was riding around with a bag instead of me. You never know.

Onward with this battle of lurrrrrve!!

**A/N:**

My wonderful fans,

I know it's rather short today, but I thought I'd better post it as soon as I could so I can get to the really juicy stuff tomorrow. I know I am slightly crazy, but I hope you all enjoy it and can laugh away with me. That's really all I want. And reviews. Because they seriously make me sooo happy. I really do love you guys A LOT and I love hearing from you.

Okay okay. I promise I'll update soon. And keep reading!!

Lurve and promises,

Mels

P.S. It is 4:00 in the morning again. Perhaps I should try writing when I am fully awake instead of during my giddy ramblings of the night?

P.P.S. But it's summer! What do I care!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my fervor for life!

2:00 p.m.

I marched in through the arcade doors.

Well, actually I shuffled along with a hurt ankle, but I held my head high like Rei had said. There was no way a silly helmet and clown motorbike could possibly keep my spirits down. I was determined to make Mamoru mine!

"So, Odango," I heard him call from his usual seat at the counter the moment I had stepped into the cool arcade. "What exactly were you doing singing and dancing like a fool to 'Another One Bites the Dust?'"

I merely glanced at him and then said, "Oh…Are you speaking to me? Because I honestly couldn't care less about what you have to say."

Yessss! I was so full of sophistication Mamoru didn't know what to do with himself. He seemed kind of taken aback. I walked steadily towards one of the chairs at the counter and all my friends followed. Mamoru coughed into his coffee.

"What's gotten into you?" He grumbled, scowling at me.

I didn't even look at him. I just gave a little wave to Motoki and he came over to us.

"What can I get for you girls?" He asked grinning.

Minako immediately began fluttering her eyelashes and leaning over on her elbow.

"Lots of junk food!" Makoto piped up.

"And sodas all around," Rei added.

"Right away," Motoki said, sending a smile to Minako.

Minako wouldn't shut up about it. "Did you see the way he smiled at me?" she asked. "Do you think he likes me? Should I ask him to the gig this weekend?"

"Wait, what gig?" I interrupted her useless chatter.

"Oh my god!! Have I not told you?"

I sent her an ironic look. How could she be 'Minako-Radio' and spill my worst secrets but not tell me important information about upcoming social engagements?

"There is this hip and upcoming band from England coming round this weekend. One of my old crushes is the singer. He called me randomly and invited me to the gig. Get this… their name is 'The Rain Stair Rods!' Isn't that funny?" And she laughed a bit hysterically.

"What does that even mean?" Makoto asked.

"It's British slang," Minako said.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Makoto pressed.

Before Minako could say something alarming, Motoki was back with our drinks. Minako started her fluttering again.

"What are you girls talking about over here?" Motoki asked, handing us all our favorite drinks respectively.

"Actually," Minako said loudly, "We're talking about an upcoming gig this weekend. This band is coming into town and I've got exclusive passes. Wanna come?"

I jabbed Minako in the ribs to remind her that we were also here on a specific mission for me to get Mamoru. So she quickly said, "Maybe you could get Mamoru to come too..."

I shot Motoki a look. A look of desperation and pleading. He seemed to understand and called over his shoulder to Mamoru, "Hey, you doing anything this weekend?"

Mamoru kind of grumbled into his cup of coffee.

Then Motoki WINKED at me and SMILED at Minako and said, "Count us in."

2:20 p.m.

The girls and I are all clustered around one another whispering. We must have look like those huddles of sports fanatics except for we've all got really nice legs sticking out underneath us. My friends were all talking about me like I wasn't even there..

"Usagi-chan should just go over to him. She could try her hip wiggling again!" Minako was saying.

"I don't think that's a wise idea," Ami mentioned, giving me a significant look.

"But the sprained ankle did get her alone with Mamoru," Makoto pointed out.

"And made her look like a complete fool hobbling around," Rei argued.

"The point is, we came into the arcade to show Mamoru that she is full of sophistication and beauty," Minako pressed, "She's gotta go over there and make herself irresistible!"

Rei snorted. "Like that is even possible."

"Rei-chan…" Ami scolded softly. "We've got to encourage her."

"It's just going to end up horribly if we do that," Rei said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you might be right. When Usagi-chan is left on her own she ends up singing and dancing in a clown's motorbike," Makoto reasoned.

"Well Mamoru should love her for who she is!" Minako said fiercely, her voice getting louder. Rei jabbed Minako in the ribs to shut her up.

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Mamoru. I was so startled to see him staring at us all with his eyebrow raised in that sexy way I kind of jumped and bumped into Makoto. Makoto instinctively pushed me back and said, "Watch it!" I went sailing into Ami and before I knew what had happened we were all on the floor in a huge tangle of legs and hair.

2:23 p.m.

Mamoru was crowing again.

"That is almost the most ridiculous sight I've ever seen!" He chuckled as we all attempted to stand up and brush ourselves off. "Only topped by Usagi singing in a sidecar like a lunatic, of course!"

Oh great, now he was on that subject again.

I grumpily turned my head to glare at him from my position on the floor.

"Shut-up about that Mamoru!! How do you know it wasn't my father riding around with a large bag in a helmet???"

2:25 p.m.

Finally I was standing proudly. Well, actually I was slouching because I wasn't putting much weight on my bad ankle.

All my friends were glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Rei became the spokesperson for the entire group. She was rubbing her knee and her eyes were like fire. "It's one thing to go and trip on your own ankle," she yelled, "It's quite another to bring us all down with you!"

I kind of laughed attractively, wanting to remain in my bubble of sophistication if it was still possible.

But Rei was really flustered and angry. "You're never going to find love when you're so childish and clumsy!!"

I blinked at her. Oh great, I was back to being the deer again. But I honestly didn't know what to say. How could she say this in front of Mamoru and everybody looking at us??

So I kicked her in the shin.

2:28 p.m.

Rei had stormed off and Makoto had run after her to try and calm her down.

Minako put her arm around me to try and cheer me up. "Don't worry about that, my friend. Rei-chan is notorious for losing her temper."

"But perhaps you shouldn't have kicked her…" Ami said quietly.

Minako waved her hand dismissively. It really was becoming her signature move. "We've got other feet to fry and potatoes to eat. We are in a battle of lurve, after all."

"Minako, I don't think that's the right saying…" Ami whispered.

But I really was upset over what Rei had yelled. I didn't feel sophisticated and beautiful anymore. All my high-spirits had gone into that kick to her shin. Now I was just an empty shell of a boy entrapper.

"I should probably just go home," I said sadly. "We can try my boy entrapment again at the raining rods gig."

"It's the Rain Stair Rods," Ami said.

But Minako wouldn't have it. She shoved me towards Mamoru and I stumbled over to the counter. He turned to me, still amusingly smirking in my direction.

Mamoru sat there, looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

So I said the first thing I could think of. I blame Minako entirely for everything I said.

"Did you know that pineapples actually grow in little bushes and not underground like potatoes as Minako-chan had once told me?"

2:29 p.m.

Dear god!! I was talking about potatoes and pineapples!! What is wrong with me?? That isn't sexy or alluring.

Mamoru still hadn't said anything. He was just looking at me like I was an idiot. Which I was.

2:32 p.m.

I promptly turned around and limped out of the arcade in humiliation. Minako and Ami had just watched me leave with their mouths open. They couldn't believe what I had said. And neither could I. It was unbelievable, that is why. I was forever to be the center of all of Mamoru's jokes and never the center of his luuurve.

But then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and was shocked to see Mamoru standing there. He was looking at me in that looking way of his. Shut-up looking! I could feel the dither-spaz start to creep up on me.

He said, "You really shouldn't be walking on your ankle still."

I was so dazed that he hadn't made fun of me I just said, "What?"

He laughed. My knees were instantly wobbly. I loved his laugh. I loved the way his eyes got all crinkly on the sides. I loved his mouth smiling. Oh godddd he was gorgeous.

"Well, do you need a lift or not?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Just then Minako and Ami had come out of the arcade and started walking towards me. I tried to motion subtly for them to go away but of course Minako just yelled, "What is it Usagi-chan? Why are you flinching around like that?"

Mamoru turned to see them and I sent Minako my death glare. She seemed unfazed.

"Right-o, Usagi-chan! Do you want to go shopping?"

"Minako-chan…" I growled. "I've got a bad ankle, remember???" I kept shifting my eyes from Mamoru to her so maybe she would get the point.

She didn't.

"Right, right. Well, we could try a sort of chair by linking our hands for you to sit on. Or I could carry you around on my back. Perhaps we could find a nice wheelbarrow for you to sit in?"

"Are you sure you don't just want a lift?" Mamoru asked. I turned to look at him and he was staring directly at me. Did that mean he wanted me to ride with him alone? Oh my god I had to say yes and get rid of Minako and Ami. Then he kind of smiled. "I've got my motorcycle. I can show you what it's like to ride a real motorcycle instead of silly motorbike."

I nodded dreamily and said, "Yes please."

Minako was still standing by me, smiling and looking from me to Mamoru. I finally turned to give her my 'are you mad get out of here!' frown. Finally she seemed to get it after I kept opening my eyes really wide.

"Oh. OOOooooh. OH!" And she kind of smacked her head.

I was pleased that I could now focus my attention on the sexiest man on the planet.

But then she said, "Are you eyes acting up again because of the cucumbers?"

2:34 p.m.

Thank god for Ami. She ended up dragging Minako away as she kept going "What? What is it? Where are we going? What is it?"

I was all alone with Mamoru.

2:35 p.m.

And I wasn't talking about fruit or vegetables so that is always a good sign.

2:40 p.m.

Oh my god. I felt like I could die and go to heaven. I was sitting on the back of Mamoru's motorcycle only a few inches away from him.

Then he said, "Put your arms around me."

I had to stop myself from doing any celebratory dancing or singing of "Another One Bites the Dust."

I could save that for later.

2:43 p.m.

I am zooming around all of Japan attached to the most attractive man ever born. I could see people watching us as we drove by. They were probably all wishing they had their arms wrapped around Mamoru. But he was all mine!

I am the luckiest girl in the world!!

2:44 p.m.

I tightened my grip around Mamoru and tried to focus on not falling off the motorcycle. It was actually quite scary going so fast, but I just imagined I was like one of those girls in a foreign film – laughing recklessly with a handsome hero as we narrowly escape death.

I was so happy I was going to burst.

But I realized that wouldn't be very attractive so I tried to remain cool and collected.

2:45 p.m.

We arrived at my house. Why couldn't I have lived on the other side of town? Why did my ride with the very boy I was trying to entrap have to be over in only five minutes?

He kept the engine running, which was a bad sign. I slipped off of the bike and handed him the spare helmet he had. He was still wearing his huge helmet, which foiled all the plans I had to make the first move and kiss him. Unless I just kissed the glass of his helmet and left behind a cute, lip gloss imprint. But he would probably see the horrible image of my scrunched up face coming towards him and think it was whelk about to attack him. Surely he would immediately drive away if he thought that I had turned into a whelk. Just like he zoomed off when he realized I had been riding with a mental person in a clown's motorbike. What were whelks really like anyway?

Shut up brain!!

I stood a few feet away from him on my walkway awkwardly, trying not to grin too much. Then I said, "Er, thanks for the ride. And stuff." Oh good. That was very elegantly put, Usagi.

He shrugged. "No problem." He lifted the glass on his helmet and looked me right in the eyes. Then he said, "I'll see you around, Usagi."

And he put down his helmet and drove off.

What????

Again with the see you around business? Why did he look me in the eyes so pointedly? And why had he been so quick to leave? Why hadn't he taken me in his arms and said, "Usagi, you are all I need in a woman even though you are only fourteen and only on the brink of womanhood and not really a woman but actually I do like you A LOT and want to make you mine instantly!" Why hadn't he said that?

2:46 p.m.

Blah. I am very depressed again and confused about everything.

2:47 p.m.

But I must remind myself that I do have the gig to look forward to next weekend. Yessssss!!

2:48 p.m.

I walked in the front door and my father was instantly in my face.

"Whooo waaaas thaaaat booooy?!" He demanded, drawing out his vowels and getting red in the face.

"Only the most gorgeous guy to be born on this planet," I said.

"You aren't allowed to see boys, Usagi!! You are too YOUNG!!"

"I am not!" I yelled feeling frustrated at the idea that my father might stop me from seeing Mamoru or perhaps even attending the MOST IMPORTANT GIG IN MY LIFE. "I am on the brink of womanhood. In fact, I can do almost everything on my own, thank you very much!!"

"What can you do on your own? Put on lip gloss and sit around the house eating?!" He said loudly. Then he laughed. Oh haha father, keep laughing.

"I can do plenty. Such as knit scarves and make ingenious twig devices for fishing!!"

"Usagi, you cannot knit!" He bellowed.

"I can!! Or... maybe I can't! But what do you know? Who are you to tell me what I can do? You ride around in a ridiculous clown motorbike and ruin my life!!" And then I stormed off up the stairs.

My father blinked at me stupidly and watched me go. I realized where I got the deer impersonations from seeing him like that. It took me a while to properly storm off up the stairs so I got a good look at it. He just stood there, muttering under his breath as I hobbled up. Then finally I got to my room and slammed the door very loudly.

2:50 p.m.

My life is horrible. My Best Friend hates me because I innocently kicked her in the shin, the boy I love shows no interest in me except to make fun of everything I do, and my father is a mental person who rides in clown motorbikes and tries to tell me I can't date boys.

What am I going to do?

2:52 p.m.

Luna came in and said, "I heard all that shouting. What's going on?"

I had my face in my pillow. "Dad says I can't be a boy entrapper. But it's the only way I can get Mamoru to be mine."

Luna just said, "Tsk."

Helpful, isn't she?

3:10 p.m.

The phone is ringing. I am too depressed to answer it. Why should I answer? What is the point?

3:11 p.m.

"Hello?"

"Usagi-chan, it's me," Minako said hurriedly. "You will never guess what just happened."

"What happened?"

"Ooooh you'll never guess. Come on, just try guessing."

I was feeling grumpy so I said, "Why would I try guessing if you are so sure I can never guess what it is?"

"Ooooh I'm so excited. Okay. I'll tell you. You'll never believe it."

"Believe WHAT?" I asked.

"I just saw Mamoru riding off on his motorcycle…"

"And?"

"And you weren't with him."

"And?"

"And so that means he dropped you off at your house."

"Yes, I know. I am HERE after all. What else?"

"What do you mean what else?"

"Minako-chan, why would you get me all riled up and be so excited to tell me something I am well aware of?"

"Because you are no longer the goof on a clown's motorbike. You are a sex kitten on the back of Mamoru's motorcycle!"

She did have a point.

"But Minako-chan. He didn't kiss me or anything. He just dropped me off and said 'see you around' again."

"Ooooh, that's a definite sign!" Minako said surely.

"How?"

"Because why would he say 'see you around' if he didn't want to see you around, you know, like, seeee you… around?"

"Er, perhaps because he does see me around a lot. And he is just stating the obvious," I pointed out.

"No, that's impossible. I think in his yearning heart he was saying 'I'll meet you at midnight in the forest! Do not forget me before we kiss again!'"

"Minako-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you have any idea what you are saying."

3:15 p.m.

I was lying with my face in my pillow again when there was a soft knock on my door. My mother came in and sat on the edge of my bed and began stroking my hair in a very motherly way.

"Usagi, your father told me about your argument."

I only said, "Mmmm."

"What is it about this boy?"

I sat up. "Mom, you've gotta let me go to this gig next weekend. I really want to go to with the girls and stay out late but Dad has just got ballistic and I can't ask him. There's going to be this British band called The Rain Stair Rods and I must go so Mamoru won't think I really am a fool living in the universe of the unwell."

She laughed a little. "Oh, Usagi…what are you saying?"

I fell back into my bed and buried my face in my pillow. "What is the point?"

"Look, Usagi. I'll talk to your father. Perhaps we can work something out."

3:30 p.m.

Oh god. My father wants to pick me up from the gig next weekend in his motorbike and drive me home.

At midnight.

But at least he is letting me go so I had to agree to it.

3:31 p.m.

Oh the sacrifices I make for lurve!

**A/N:**

Dearest fans,

I am muy trieste today.

Writing this silly story has cheered me up a bit. Hopefully it has done the same for you. A special thanks to my bestest pallys Sailormoon5645, supersaiyanx, Sakura Mars, Bunny 101, and artstarcarolaina. Really. You all helped cheer me up too.

So I know this chappie wasn't filled to the brim with juiciness or even hilarity. It was more of a set-up chapter for the fun things to come. Which I hope you will all love and still find funny.

I'll update again soon, don't you worry.

Lurve and double hurrahs,

Mels

P.S. My mother made me pick cherries today and I accidentally slipped in our backyard and they went flying everywhere. So I had to pick them all up again.

P.P.S. I am also the only sane person in my household.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except my sanity. Perhaps.

**Monday, June 11th**

8:00 a.m.

"USAGI."

Have you ever been awaken by a cat biting you on the nose?

Well I have. And it's not fun.

"Luna geeeroff!" I mumbled, shoving her away.

"USAGI wake up right NOW. How can you sleep through your alarm? It's the loudest thing I've ever heard."

"Mmm? What did you say?"

"USAGI!!"

8:10 a.m.

"You're _still_ not up??" My mother came through my door making that exasperating clicking noise with her tongue. She always does that when she's annoyed with me. She pulled all the covers off my bed and shouted, "Up up!"

Why are they always so demanding of me? I am a sex kitten on the path towards lurve. I am not a trained ferret.

What was with ferrets anyway? Can you really train them?

8:11 a.m.

No, I believe you cannot. Which is exactly my point.

Er. Isn't it?

8:15 a.m.

Finally I was up out of bed. I decided I had a pretty good chance of running into Mamoru today so I had to get ready for him. They are pretty strict about wearing makeup at school so I had to be careful. Would false eyelashes be too much?

8:20 a.m.

I saw the clock and panicked. How was I going to get to school on time with a hurt ankle?

I had one false eyelash stuck halfway on when Luna came into my room, my lunch bag in her mouth. She couldn't talk so she kind of growled and went, "Mragharrr."

"Uhm, Luna. You'll have to speak up if you want me to understand you." Then I laughed.

Even in the midst of a rushed morning I can try and make a joke.

That's because I am a genius.

8:30 a.m.

Hobble, hobble, pant, pant.

I am going at a pathetic speed. I just know Ms. Haruna is going to kill me if I'm late again. She still hasn't forgiven me entirely for the time I started to impersonate an influenza germ in the middle of her health lecture. I must say, I do a very good impression. It's all in how you stick out your jaw and move your arms around like flagella. She said I was being immature.

I think she's just jealous.

8:40 a.m.

I am never going to make it on time. I tried to up my hobbling to warp speed but it was impossible. I was like the elderly insane trying to make a mad dash to wherever it is that old people rush to. Disco clubs, perhaps.

8:42 a.m.

I passed by an older man in his garden and he saw me struggling to run while limping. He called out, "You're going to be late at that pace."

I felt like saying 'Thank you, oh wise one. You have stated an obvious fact,' but I decided to be polite. So I said, "I know. It is such a shame when a studious, hardworking student like me gets detention over a silly sprained ankle."

Then he said the words I will never forget.

"Oh dear. Would you like me to wheel you in my wheelbarrow?"

8:45 a.m.

I am in a wheelbarrow.

Being wheeled by the elderly mad.

To school.

In false eyelashes.

8:46 a.m.

Why???

8: 50 a.m.

Mamoru came strolling around the corner we usually collide on. He saw me in a wheelbarrow being pushed by the nice man who offered. I could tell he was shocked. As we passed by I tried to flash him my most attractive smile. He kind of stared at me with his gorgeous mouth open a bit not saying a word. I remained full of dignity and grace. Well, as much dignity and grace one can have while in a wheelbarrow.

9:03 a.m.

"USAGI!!" Ms. Haruna was at my throat.

I was bowing politely, trying to tell her about my hurt ankle.

"What in God's name are you wearing? Take off all that makeup at once!" She yelled, interrupting my explanation, "And while you're at it, take another detention for being late!"

"But Ms. Haruna –"

"NOW!"

Again with the ferret commands.

9:04 a.m.

Oh my god.

I only have one false eyelash on.

I must have forgotten the other one while in a rush out the door.

Oh my god.

9:05 a.m.

Mamoru saw me with only one eyelash!!!

9:06 a.m.

I am currently trying to pull my false eyelash off of my lid, but it KILLS. Remind me not to use as much glue next time.

9:15 a.m.

When I finally got back to class my eyes were all red and irritated. Ms. Haruna shot me the glare she reserves especially for me as I sat in my seat. I was only late by a few minutes. She is totally unreasonable. Who doesn't enjoy influenza germs anyway? Well, ones as cute as me?

1:15 p.m.

P.E.

We have a new P.E. teacher. His name is Mr. Rick Latham and he is a rather fit looking American. The girls around this school go crazy over the sight of any man who isn't our age or drooling. They have already started calling him "Hot Rick" even though I heard he's engaged. So, there have been clusters of whispering schoolgirls all following him around and staring.

It is sad. How sad, you ask? Very sad.

I don't have a good track record with P.E. teachers. Usually they think I am lazy and don't care about P.E., which is so unfair. I mean, sure, I don't really care and I am sometimes lazy and… okay fine. They are right. It's not my fault I usually end up on my face (or worse) when it comes to sports. My tactic this year has been to avoid all possible games that could end in disaster. It hasn't entirely worked considering my run in with the tennis racket. And the goal post. And the hurdles.

But who keeps track of all those petty details anyway?

1:16 p.m.

I was going to be v. cool and sophisticated when it came to Mr. Lathem. He would not make me go twitter-spazed like half of the girls in my class.

But then he looked directly at me and said, "Ms. Tsukino, will you please go to the supply closet and get the volleyball nets?" Actually, now that he was looking at me he had quite nice, green eyes. And biceps.

Nononono, I am in love with Mamoru only. Women in love do not admire their P.E. teacher's biceps.

I steadied myself and said, "Uhm, actually I have a sprained ankle and –"

"Stop being lazy and go get them!" he yelled.

Oh great. This is… what? The hundredth time I've been a trained ferret today?

1:18 p.m.

I was trying to drag the nets out of the closet with only one leg. I felt like one of those horses who had to lug around giant sleighs all afternoon. It was very exhausting. And last time I checked, I was not a horse.

1:19 p.m.

Unless the startled deer gene had mutated.

1:23 p.m.

"What is taking so long in here, Ms. Tsukino?"

Mr. Lathem walked in on me tangled in a giant net.

"Uhm, I've seem to be caught in… er… and there was this bag in the way… and my ankle you know…"

Then I fell over.

1:30 p.m.

Mr. Lathem is completely unreasonable. Just because I was avoiding the volleyball and stepping aside as it flew towards me does not mean I wasn't participating.

He said he was giving me zero marks for the day.

What a fascist.

With nice biceps.

Shut-up brain, shut up.

3:30 p.m.

It was finally time to make one small stop into the boy entrapment arena before I went home to relax and start my beauty regime for the weekend gig. You can never start too early is what I always say.

3:35 p.m.

I saw Rei in the arcade and decided it was time I tried to put the whole kicking incident behind us. Even though it was all her fault.

"Rei-chan!" I called, waving at her.

Once she saw me she immediately began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Rei-chan, come on! I can't run after you with a bad ankle."

"Oh, so you can't run, but you can forcefully KICK ME?!" She screamed.

Why is she always screaming?

"You can't even really call it a kick," I reasoned quickly, sliding up beside her. She was huffing and red in the face. "It was really more like a little tap."

"WHAT?!"

"Rei-chaaaaan," I sang, putting my arm around her. "I am your bestest friend, remember? We can't let a little tap get in the way of all our history. Must I remind you of the time I dressed up as lampshade for the costume party and let you have the sexy cat suit even though I could have taken it? Nobody would hang out with me alllll night, not even Umino, and I kept bumping into tables because the lampshade was so big. I would do anything for you."

She was glaring at me, but then she kind of smiled. "You really did look like a fool as a lamp."

"I know."

"And it's not fitting for you to be a lamp, because you really aren't that bright."

Then she started laughing and wouldn't shut up.

3:42 p.m.

No sign of Mamoru. I really need to try my boy entrapment on him before it's too late. How am I ever supposed to get Mamoru if all he talks to me about is wheelbarrows and sprained ankles and all I talk to him about is pineapples and my father in bunny slippers?

3:43 p.m.

I am doomed.

3:45 p.m.

Rei was trying to cheer me up. She reminded me we still have the gig to look forward to this weekend.

I said, "I suppose I can just go home and work on my beauty regime. As I always say, you can't start too early!"

Rei looked at me. "You do not always say that."

"I do."

"Then why are you always late to everything?"

3:46 p.m.

Rei thinks she's soooo smart.

4:00 p.m.

I've given up on seeing Mamoru today.

Rei and I walked home together. She even walked really slowly with me so nobody would attempt to give me a wheelbarrow ride again. She actually is nice if you don't go around kicking her in the shin.

7:03 p.m.

God it's boring at my house.

My mom came in and asked me if I had done my homework. I told her yes even though I hadn't. So now she's making something special for me for dinner AND I haven't done any homework. It's a win-win situation.

7:05 p.m.

I wonder what Mamoru eats? It's probably something really sexy, like him. Squid, maybe.

7:06 p.m.

Wait, I didn't just think of squid as sexy, did I?

7:07 p.m.

I should just put myself to bed and stop thinking about Mamoru so much. If I kept this up I will go crazy before the gig this weekend.

**Tuesday, June 12, 2007**

4:30 p.m.

No Mamoru again today.

And Mr. Lathem yelled at me three times.

What is the point?

**Wednesday June 13, 2007**

2:50 a.m.

I awoke with a start.

I thought I had gone blind again but then I realized it was still night. I could see the moon shining in through my window after my eyes adjusted to the darkness. All the stars were winking at me. It was if they all knew I was a boy entrapper and were encouraging me in their own way. Like dim little torches leading me the way to looove.

2:54 a.m.

Oh great. I can't sleep even though I have school in the morning. I just know this will lead to my demise, i.e. detention. Why do teachers at school love to give me reprimands? I mean really. The time I wore those giant comedy sunglasses to school was just a joke. But nooo, they have to confiscate them and then give me a weeks worth of detention. It's not my fault I am the only one who has any flavor for life in that school.

3:00 a.m.

I wonder what Mamoru is doing right now. Maybe he is dreaming about kissing me. I hope he is. I hope he is not imagining me like a whelk. He truly is the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on. If I didn't have very important things to do like buy lip gloss and hang with the girls I wouldn't mind just following him around staring at him all day. That wouldn't be too weird, would it?

3:10 a.m.

I am trying to entrap Mamoru in my web when in reality…he's got me in his.

Ho hum

3:30 a.m.

And where has he been the past few days? I didn't even get to discuss my ride in a wheelbarrow with him. It could have been a great laugh.

But instead I am all alone.

There is no way I can possibly sleep.

3:35 a.m.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

9:30 a.m.

Ms. Haruna was going on and on about our exams that are coming up. She was looking at me in particular, I knew she was. I was later than usual this morning since I had been up in the early morning hours thinking importantly about things. If Ms. Haruna only knew the woes that led my life she wouldn't give me so many detentions.

On the bright side, my ankle is getting a lot better since I've been icing it every night. Which means I can probably dance like normal at the gig this weekend and not like a limping idiot.

I saw Ms. Haruna looking at me.

Oh glare on, mad one.

3:32 p.m.

I was nearly tackled when arriving in the arcade.

Makoto and Minako hurriedly pushed me into a booth and started blowing bubbles into their drinks furiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We saw Mamoru leave with a girl!!" Minako screeched, and then she put the straw back into her mouth.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"He's been leaving with her everyday! You keep missing them because of detention," Makoto explained.

I let a small "oh," escape my lips.

Minako stopped blowing bubbles and looked at me. "She's an upperclassman at my school. Her name is Michiko. She's a downright royal twit if you ask me."

"She's not even pretty," Makoto cut in, "She's got stringy hair and scrawny arms."

"So have I…" I said miserably.

"No way, you arms are perfect," Minako said, "There's no way Mamoru would pick her over you."

"But then why…?" I let the statement hang in the air.

Minako and Makoto just looked at me, not supplying an answer.

Makoto spoke up first. "You could try the shin kicking tactic you used on Rei-chan. That'll probably make Michiko leave."

"I don't know…" I started.

"You'll entrap him at the gig, for sure," Minako said confidently, interrupting any chance I had to be insecure. She looked me in the eyes and flashed one of her fearless Minako grins. "Just wait until le goddess of lurve is done with you, my friend. There will be no way for Mamoru to resist you."

**A/N:**

My fans and friends,

I actually researched the academic calendar in Japan for this chappie. I originally thought it would be summer for them too, but they have shorter holidays than we do. So I've had to throw school into the mix…which could be good or bad, depending. You tell me.

In other news, I keep staying up all night and eating junk food all day… which isn't really news. But it's Friday!! So let's all have fun over the weekend. I promise I'll update right after it. And please please please keep reviewing. Must I say it again? Oh fine. I love you guys A LOT.

Lurve and Junk Food,

Mels

P.S. Just wait for the gig of the century next chapter. It is going to be fun. And funny.

P.P.S. And maybe some of your lurve cravings will be quenched!

P.P.P.S. We'll see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for my own lurve conquests!

**Thursday, June 14 **

2:45 p.m.

"Minako-chan, remind me again why I am crouching in a shrub," I whispered as I peered through the branches.

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this Michiko twit," she responded, her glare fierce.

"Yes, but then why am I wearing a rather small skirt?"

She turned to look at me. "Are we or are we not in the battle of lurve?"

"We are."

"Then there is your answer, my petite pal." She shifted her gaze back through the bush and narrowed her eyes.

"What is my answer?"

"A woman in lurve always looks her best."

2:47 p.m.

"Sorry, I'm late," Rei said, kneeling down beside me. "Did I miss anything yet?"

"Nope, the show has just begun," Makoto laughed.

Ami was shifting around uncomfortably in the dirt. "I really don't think we should be here…"

"We're helping out Usagi-chan!" Minako cried. She was very gung-ho about this entire operation. Only Minkao could get us all out here in a bush to spy on my lurve-rival. She widened our view through the branches of the shrub and gasped. "There she is! I think she… oh my god… she is…"

"Is what?!" I asked, feeling the panic set in.

"She's walking!"

I sighed. "Minako-chan…"

"We should have brought popcorn," Makoto mused, giving me a wink. "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting show."

"Shhhh, everybody, she's coming this way."

We all fell silent as Michiko neared. She really did have dangling, skinny arms. Who would ever want to date someone with arms like that? She was quite literally a forehead with arms sticking out of it. I really did feel like running up to her and kicking her in the shins. How could Mamoru hang out with her instead of talking with me about wheelbarrows and so on? What was so special about her?

Michiko was walking towards the arcade. I could tell she was wearing makeup. How annoying. I always had a touch of sophistication when I wore makeup, even with only one false eyelash on. Michiko, on the other hand, looked like she was trying too hard. And then I saw her stop to roll up her skirt and loosen the tie around her shirt.

"Did you see that?" I demanded, poking Minako.

Minako ignored me, her glare fixed on my lurve-rival.

Michiko was walking out of our view so we had to all scramble to the next nearest bush. I kept poking Minako about everything she was doing.

"She's, oh my god, she's shifting her bag around."

"Usgai-chan, calm down," Rei said, stepping in to try and shut me up. "You can't hate her yet, she hasn't even mauled Mamoru."

"Mauled him?!" I yelped.

"Shhhh!"

2:50 p.m.

We're finally at the arcade.

We all rushed to a booth and poked our heads over the top to continue our spying. Michiko was sitting at the counter with her legs crossed.

"Do you see the way she is crossing her legs?" I hissed.

"What an obvious ploy to get her rather unattractive limbs noticed by Mamoru," Minako agreed, "You would never do that."

"No, you would just sprain your ankle to get his attention," Rei added dryly.

"I didn't do that on purpose!" I yelled.

Four sets of hands clamped themselves over my mouth. I fumed silently until they let me go and I turned my attention back to my so-called rival.

I was trying to stop myself from running over to Michiko to push her off her seat when Mamoru suddenly came strolling in through the arcade doors. Oh godddd, he looked so gorgeous with his hair and his mouth and his legs and his face. And his lips. And his shirt. And his mouth.

Michiko actually stood up to greet him. I hated her for doing that. Why couldn't she have fallen over into a large vat of whelks? That was reasonable, wasn't it?

Mamoru didn't lean in to hug her or anything, which was a good sign. He kind of nodded his head curtly and then motioned for them to leave. Noooooo, he couldn't leave. Where were they going? Was he taking her to his motorcycle? Was I just one of his many girls that he carried in the rain and drove home? Ooooh, I couldn't stand thinking about her skinny, stupid arms around him as they drove around all of Japan.

Then they walked out of the arcade together.

3:20 p.m.

My life is ruined.

He walked with her to her house.

And he went inside with her.

I am soooo depressed.

3:24 p.m.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Motoki asked.

I was drinking my second milkshake in only 4 minutes. The girls were all sympathetically telling me it couldn't possibly be that Mamoru would pick a stick girl over me. But he had. Even after all my very cool sophistication, he had turned his ways and chosen to hang out with a half insect/half human.

"Motoki," I said reasonably, "How on earth could a boy pick a twig over me? I am a gorgeous, fun-loving girl on the prowl."

Motoki laughed. "Usagi, no guy would do such at thing."

"But then why would a boy walk home with said twig girl? And take her books? And go inside her awfully plain-looking house? Why would he do that when he could instead be talking with me about wheelbarrows and so on?"

"Usagi, he's tutoring her."

Oh.

I didn't really know what to say so I mumbled, "In the ways of really crap hair?"

"No, in biophysics," Motoki explained. "She's in an advanced internship at his school."

Ami seemed to spark to life at the sound of that. She had been acting rather weary ever since we had been hiding in the bush. "I had almost applied for that, but I couldn't fit it in with all my other extracurricular studies."

"She must be terribly smart," I said miserably.

Minako nudged me with her elbow. "So what if she's smart? She can't be that much of a genius if she needs a tutor. And anyway, she's got crap hair and stick-like arms. You, on the other hand, have very shapely arms and long, bee-yoo-ti-ful hair."

I considered this. I could feel my flavor for life returning as I thought about all my other assets, like my charming laugh and the ingenious way I can do a life-like influenza impersonation and still remain attractive. "I do, don't I?" I agreed.

Motoki laughed. "Usagi, that's more like it. Stay upbeat; it's what we all like about you."

Then I heard Rei grumble, "And really the only thing you are good at."

"The only thing?" I demanded, sticking my straw into my mouth and furiously devouring my milkshake.

"Oh yes, and also inhaling food at a remarkable rate," Rei added.

Oh ha ha.

Not.

**Friday, June 15**

4:00 p.m.

I could barely contain myself in detention. The second it was over I had raced (with a slightly sore ankle) all the way to my house to begin my beauty regime. Nothing could stop me from entrapping Mamoru tonight. Not even the dreaded false eyelashes.

4:02 p.m.

"Rei-chan."

"Hmm?" she hummed, not even bothering to ask me what I was calling about. She knew I would tell her even if she didn't want to hear about it.

"I'm in a state of panic. You must come over. And bring clothes."

"I've got lots of things to do, you know. I can't just hang about all day thinking about boys for your sake. Why don't you call Minako-chan for that useless stuff?"

"Rei-chan, this is the most important night OF MY LIFE."

She sighed in her signature irritable manner. "Fine, I'll come over in while. Try not to go completely crazy before I get there."

Yesss!!

5:34 p.m.

Rei showed up with a bundle of dresses for me to try on. I was so excited I kept swirling around and attempting to waltz with the dresses. But after the second time I tripped I decided I better stop.

6:12 p.m.

False eyelashes are secure and ready. I am quite literally a professional boy entrapper now. I've got both of them on this time, which is always a plus.

6:30 p.m.

Rei was trying on some of her dresses and modeling them for me. Every dress she tried on I wanted for myself so it was a lot of yelling and crying and then finally Rei getting exasperated and handing the dress over to me.

I can't help it. I am a woman in luuuurve and can't be held accountable for my actions.

6:52 p.m.

Minkao called.

"Did you remember to glue all your theatrical fur on your face and hands?" she asked.

"What???"

"It's a werewolf theme, didn't I tell you?"

I became panicked at the thought of Mamoru seeing me dressed as a werewolf and possibly howling if the mood struck me.

But then Minako started laughing a bit hysterically and said, "Just kidding!! I'll see you in a few hours!" And put the phone down on me.

9:00 p.m.

Yesss!! The girls all arrived and we are quite literally a vision of sophistication. Rei had finally let me barrow a very tight mini dress that hugged every inch of me. I looked v. sophisticated and gorgeous. There is no way that Mamoru would be able to pick stick-arms over me.

"Alright dad! We're leaving!" I called, trying to shoo everyone out of the house before he had a chance to yell at me.

But of course he came strolling through the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"USAGI, what are you wearing??" He demanded. "You can't possible think I'll let you walk to the gig dressed like that."

"Dadddddd," I whined, "I've got all the girls with me. It'll be fine."

"I must drive you, I insist."

"No. You must stay here and fall asleep on the couch waiting for me like a good papa!"

"I WILL be driving you, Usagi!"

"No, you will not!!"

"Yes, I will!!"

Oh great. We were like puppets yelling at each other now.

9:07 p.m.

My dad is going to drive behind us very slowly as we walk to the gig. In his clown motorbike.

Oh lovely, just what I need – a mental person honking and smiling at me as I start the most important night of my life.

9:10 p.m.

The girls and I all linked arms together and began walking towards the gig. We took up the entire sidewalk. I started laughing about it and couldn't stop until Makoto very forcefully patted me on the back. Then I heard the rumble of my dad's motorbike buzzing in my left ear. It completely killed my mood but I tried to brave a good face for the girls.

"Just try to ignore him," I said.

Rei sent me an incredulous look. "Oh yes. Just ignore a loud motorbike moving four miles an hour beside us with a crazy person driving it."

9:20 p.m.

Thank God.

We made it to the gig without anything going completely wrong…minus all the cars honking behind my dad to try and make him move faster.

My dad called out, "Okay Usagi! I'll come pick you up here at 12:00! That's midnight! Not a minute later!!"

I tried to pretend I didn't hear him and rushed towards the entrance, which was streaming with people all attempting to get in.

"Don't forget, Usagi!! 12:00!"

"Do you hear something?" I asked Rei, feigning deafness.

"How can I NOT hear him?"

Oh rave on, mad one.

9:45 p.m.

It took forever to get into the gig. Minako was running around talking to tons of people and flashing her fearless grin. She had to talk to about four people before she even got her hands on the passes that would get us in. Then finally we had them and we were stuck waiting in line like the rest of the crowd.

"So, did I mention that this is for adults only?" Minako asked quickly.

Four sets of eyes were staring at her.

"What?!"

"Look, I had to go through a lot of trouble to get these passes, but now that we've go them they wont question us. Don't worry." And she smiled again.

I couldn't believe it. I was now ten times more nervous knowing that I was attending the most important gig of my life and also could be thrown out at any moment for being too young. As we approached the entrance way I could feel the anticipation rising up in me. Would they actually pick me up in my mini dress and kick me?

Oh noooo…

We reached the front of the line and suddenly I heard Motoki's voice. He came running up behind us and Minako turned on her fluttering instantly.

"Oh hi!" she sang, batting her long lashes.

I looked around for Mamoru to be following him, but my heart sank when I realized Motoki was alone.

"Where's Mamoru?" I asked Motoki, tugging on his sleeve.

"He's coming later," he said briefly.

But then Minako handed the attendant our passes and we were all pushed through the large double doors to the tangle of people inside.

It was already incredibly crowded and I instinctively grabbed a hold of Minako's arm to lead me through the snarl of bodies. The Rain Stair Rods hadn't come on stage yet, so people were either dancing to the music seeping out of the huge speakers by the stage or standing around in clumps by the bar. Minako took us towards the counter and claimed a stool as her own. Rei beat me to stealing the stool next to her. She gave me a triumphant smirk and I glared at her.

"Right-o, gang," Minako said. "This is our spot. I'm going to head to the restroom and meet you back here."

"I'll go with you," I said.

We linked arms and began worming our way towards the stairs that lead to an upper deck of the club. But before I knew what was happening all these people decided to link arms with us too. I looked towards Minako for some sort of guidance but she was batting her eyelashes at the guy who had attached himself to her right arm.

I nudged her in the rib and said, "Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Just go with it, Usagi-chan!" she called.

I didn't really know what to do so I just tried to focus on not tripping in my heels.

10:00 p.m.

The crowd has somehow morphed into a huge conga line with Minako in the lead. I had ended up in the middle and was being led around the dance floor in circles as I tried to find the right opportunity to dart out towards our spot at the counter.

I could see Rei shaking her head knowingly – like she was expecting us to get the whole club involved in our trip to the restroom. I was watching her and trying to give her my death glare when I suddenly tripped and went flying out of the conga line into someone's rather hard chest.

"Whoa there, little lady. Are you alright?" A voice with a thick accent asked me from above.

I looked up, half expecting to see Mamoru since I always seemed to end up with my nose in his chest, but instead I found myself staring into a familiar set of quite nice, green eyes.

"Ms. Tsukino?"

Oh my god god god!! It was Hot Rick… er… I mean Mr. Lathem!

I kind of went, "Hahahahaha, what a coincidence!" while attempting to look grown-up and like this was an everyday occurrence instead of a horrifying experience.

"How old are you?" He demanded sternly, "You can't possibly be allowed in here. They are serving alcohol! What are you doing here?"

"I was dancing in the conga line," I said truthfully.

Suddenly I felt someone tug me from behind and I realized it was Minako grabbing my arm to rope me back into the conga she had somehow started. Mr. Lathem glared as I was absorbed into the crowd again. His eyes were telling me this wasn't over and he would somehow find me and kick me out. Although I don't know if I would mind being thrown out by the arms attached to his biceps.

Shut up brain!!

10:24 p.m.

The Rain Stair Rods finally came on stage and the crowd erupted into a fury of yells and cheers. People were shouting "Oy!" and "For mother England!" although I had no idea why.

The girls and Motoki had found me and we were all standing off the side of the dance floor watching as the band started up. Minako wanted to try out the dance routine she had taught us last week, so as soon as the music started playing we all started twirling around and hip wiggling like pros. Motoki seemed impressed and couldn't stop laughing. I was having so much fun I almost forgot that Mamoru wasn't there to see my excellent dancing skills. I figured I might as well enjoy myself while I didn't have to be focused on my boy entrapping.

Dance on!!

10: 48 p.m.

Minako had migrated towards the front of the stage along with all the other girls who were ogling the lead singer. He was actually very fit-looking and his groovy English accent really sealed the deal. I couldn't understand most of what he was saying but he looked very sexy saying it so it didn't really matter.

I was dancing like crazy with Makoto, Rei and Ami. I noticed a lot of older men eyeing me and I thought maybe one of them was a producer or music video director. Could they tell I would be an excellent backup dancer?

One of the older guys kind of shuffled over towards me and actually put his hands around my waist. He said, "Do you come here often?"

I responded, "Oh yes. I dance here all the time with my friends." Which was a complete lie.

He didn't say anything after that. He just kind of danced very close to me. I didn't know what to do so I just danced along with him, even though I didn't really like his arms around my waist. Maybe that is the way music video directors find out if I am suitable to be a backup dancer?

Either way, I was having a good time and nothing could stop me!

11:05 p.m.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and swirled around to see Mamoru standing there. He grabbed me by the wrist and promptly dragged me off the dance floor and away from my dance partner. The band was still playing loudly, the entire building pulsing with energy. I felt a bit flustered from all my dancing and now seeing Mamoru so suddenly. He seemed angry too.

"What were you doing?" He asked, grabbing me possessively around the waist. I actually liked that he had grabbed me like that, unlike the older guy on the dance floor.

I was so full of energy I kind of yelled without thinking much. "I was dancing, you baka!"

"With HIM?" He demanded. "He's WAY too old for you! This entire place is too old for you!"

I felt confused and sad. This wasn't how I envisioned my run-in with Mamoru. I had been wanting to see him all night so I could stun him with my beauty and sophistication. Then maybe all our talk of wheelbarrows could be put behind us and instead he would see me as the sex kitten he desired.

He dropped his voice, so I had to lean in to hear him. "Come on, don't you have any sense, Odango?"

I really didn't know what to do so I just struggled to get out his grasp. Finally he let go of me and I stormed off towards an open door on the side of the dance floor. It led to a patio outside. I tried not to trip in my heels as I walked off.

I did stumble a little bit but I hoped Mamoru had blinked during that time and didn't see it.

11:07 p.m.

It was actually very cold outside. There wasn't anybody around. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves inside dancing and having a good time. The music was still very loud, even from out here, but the lyrics were fuzzy and seemed to vibrate off of every wall. I stood out on the stone walkway awkwardly, wondering why I had decided to leave all the feverish fun inside for the cold, night air.

But then I heard his voice and remembered.

"Odango."

I turned around and saw Mamoru come out on the patio. I could feel my lips begin to pucker at the mere sight of him, but I was trying to shun him for being so annoying about me dancing. Was he going to start yelling at me again? I didn't know if I could handle it.

But he didn't yell. He seemed quieter, most subdued than normal, and he attempted to come off like his usual arrogant self. He said, "I'm surprised you haven't fallen over in one of your classic klutz attacks."

I glared at him. So he wanted to go back to our daily arguments instead of sweeping me into his arms and kissing me senseless. I was so angry I gave in to my tendency to yell at him. "I am v. sophisticated and cool, you know. I'm wearing three inch heels in case you haven't noticed!" I paced around unnecessarily, trying to regain some sort of composure from all that dancing.

"I have," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was looking down at his feet, but then he turned his gaze towards mine. His hair was dangling sexily in his eyes and I felt like jumping into his arms. "It's… surprising."

I stopped pacing and turned towards him. "Why is that so surprising?"

He was looking at me again. Why was he always doing that? I felt like I could die every time he did it. Either that or start the French yelling again.

"Because now you're not so short," he said, his infamous smirk returning to his face.

"I'm not short!!" I yelled.

"Oh, but you are, little Odango."

"Nobody asked you anyway! I should be able to dance as I please at whatever height I please!" I yelled. "You know JUST how to ruin my night, don't you?" I raised my finger and thrust it at his chest. It actually did hurt doing that and I immediately withdrew it and stuck it in my mouth.

He seemed to flinch at my touch. Then he laughed low in his throat in just the way I loved. I felt my insides melt. "I just can't believe this," he murmured.

"Why exactly are you laughing?" I demanded, trying to calm the nerves filling me up from the inside out.

"I didn't know if I was going to come tonight, you know," he said, his eyes darker than usual. "And yet here I am, on a Friday night…with you, ridiculous girl."

"Don't call me ridiculous," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"But it's okay to call you Odango?" he drawled, sending me a look.

I was feeling so furious and flustered I didn't know what to say.

"And you are ridiculous," he continued, his eyes still fixed on mine. I didn't know what to do with him looking at me so seriously. Maybe I could start doing my influenza-germ impersonation? It was one of my better assets, after all. "You really don't know what guys like that can DO to you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled, truly confused. "I thought he was a music video director! What exactly could he do that would be sooo terrible?"

There was a short silence. I didn't know if I could stand him looking at me with those stormy eyes without bursting. I thought I might reach out to grab him and never let go.

"This," Mamoru said swiftly.

Then before I could even think or blink properly he took me into his arms and I accidentally got attached to his mouth.

11:11 p.m.

I was in heaven. I was kissing the most gorgeous man on the planet. He hadn't thrown me off of him in fear of whelks attacking. No. He had finally taken me in his arms and kissed me!

I could have stayed there all night kissing him. I was in a daze of happiness where nothing else seemed to matter. I couldn't hear the music bouncing outside or the loud hum of the people inside dancing and yelling. It was like every inch of me was electric liquid.

But then he stopped and let go of me.

"Usagi…" he said, his voice strangled.

I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something… anything. But I saw what was in his eyes. He had regretted kissing me. It seemed my boy entrapment hadn't worked like I had wanted. I felt all the electricity of the kiss kind of evaporate off of me.

He chuckled, raking his fingers through his midnight hair. Oh goddddd, why did he have to do that?

Finally he said, "You're young, Odango."

I knew where this was heading and I felt a sinking inside of my stomach.

"I'm not really," I said quickly, talking breathlessly. "I changed my birth date on my birth certificate so I could remain in elementary school longer. I'm not fourteen really, I am actually sixteen."

What???

He kind of shook his head and looked towards his feet again. "Just… don't, Usagi."

Don't???

Suddenly I heard someone open the patio door behind us. Mamoru sort of leapt away from me like a leaping thing.

"So, Odango. Just watch out for that," he said absently, "I'll see you around."

Again with the see you around business???

Then he turned around and walked inside.

11: 14 p.m.

I turned to watch him go and suddenly realized Mr. Lathem was the one who had come out on the patio. He was standing there glaring at me.

"You should go home," he said, his voice low.

"But –"

"Just go, Ms. Tsukino. Before I alert your parents OR the school of your illegal actions."

I tried to stop the tears that were starting to flood my eyes. I felt crumpled inside, like little pieces of me were shriveling up and disappearing.

I walked back inside, trying to remain full of dignity and sophistication so Mr. Lathem didn't know I was breaking up inside. I wanted to find the girls so I could tell them about what had happened. I needed somebody so I wouldn't break down and start crying without stopping.

But then I saw Mamoru walking towards the bar where Michiko was sitting, her legs crossed. She was wearing a skirt that was about 4 centimeters long. I hated her for wearing it and not looking completely horrible in it. Why was she here anyway? Did he bring her with him? Or had she just happened to be here and he was stopping by to say hello? He kind of waved at her and she stood up to greet him again. Oh godddd.

I felt like dying. I couldn't bear to face anybody so I just walked out of the club into the cold, night air. I walked past the clumps of people standing outside and smoking, sniffling like an idiot. Once I had gotten to the sidewalk I started crying for real.

I didn't know where to go so I just started walking towards my house. My feet actually hurt from all that dancing in my heels, but it didn't matter. I was an empty shell of a boy entrapper. Mamoru had kissed me and then gone off with twig girl. He had given me the best moment in my life only to send me to my worst. What was the point of all this effort in boy entrapment if boys could just turn around and do that to you?

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Rei standing there through blurry eyes.

"Usagi… I saw Mamoru with that twig…I'm so sorry…"

I just burst into even more tears. She put her arm around me and we started walking again down the empty street. I thought about what a good friend she was to be comforting me over the whole Mamoru incident when I knew she had liked him at one point too. Knowing I had such good friends helped me stop crying a little.

We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence.

**A/N:**

My friends,

I'm sorry it took me forever to write this chapter! It was a big one. My boyfriend just got onto summer holiday (finally!) and I've been spending all my time playing Zelda with him and laughing A LOT. I know I should have taken some time to write but I am a woman in love! I can't be held accountable. (It's my defense and I'm sticking to it!) I'm so sorry! I hope you all still lurve me because I still lurve all of you.

I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can, I promise! I know this one ended on a downer, but things will get better. This is a funny lurve story, not a depressing lurve story. Just keep laughing and I'll keep writing, okay?

Lurve and laughing,

Mels

P.S. I stayed up until 6:00 a.m. writing this, so you better be thankful.

P.P.S. Keep reviewing!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for all these pretty drawings on Deviant Art: http://scarletlady. deviantart. com/gallery/

Go look at them! (but take out the spaces between the dots first.) I will love you forever.

11:20 p.m.

I told Rei the whole sad tale on the way to my house. I told her about how Mamoru had swept me into his arms to kiss me and then gone off with the awful twig Michiko. To make matters worse my ankle was getting swollen again, probably from all my crazy dancing and I was walking home in three inch heels. Rei seemed really concerned about me since I was crying so much.

She said, "Usagi-chan, what can I do to help you feel better?"

I sniffled a little. "Will you do anything?"

Rei sent me a suspicious look. I knew she wanted to keep her dignity intact, which might not be possible if she was at my command. So, I turned on my irresistible charm. I let my lower lip tremble as I widened my eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"Rei-channn…." I sobbed.

After a moment she relented. "Okay, fine. What do you want?"

11:22 p.m.

Rei is giving me a piggyback ride all the way to my house.

Teehee. She is huffing and all red in the face.

I said, "giddy-up!" in English very loudly like a cowboy and I heard Rei grumble beneath me. She was muttering under her breath, which was actually very funny. I was starting to feel cheered up and even let out a little laugh.

Rei said, "You better be enjoying this because it's the LAST TIME I do anything for you."

11:30 p.m.

Rei and I finally got to my dark and quiet house. She was out of breath from carrying me the whole way. I gently closed the door behind us and kicked off my heels in the entrance way while Rei bent over trying to catch her breath. I peeked around the corner to our living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch. He had actually fallen asleep like a good papa with the TV on. I quietly tiptoed over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Usagi?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"I'm home now, papa."

"How did you get here? You didn't walk did you?" he asked, sitting upright and looking from me to Rei, who was still red in the face but breathing normal now.

I didn't know what to say so I was thankful when Rei spoke up to lie for me. "My grandpa gave us a lift here. We were too tired to stay the whole time."

My dad smiled and said, "Well good. I'm glad you are home, Usagi."

I smiled back at him, feeling genuinely grateful for having one guy in my life who wasn't going off with twigs and breaking my heart. He really was a good papa (even with a clown's motorbike).

11: 40 p.m.

Rei couldn't stick around for much longer, so after I had squeezed out of her mini dress and into my pajamas I had to say goodnight to her.

She looked at me seriously and asked, "Are you going to be okay, Usagi-chan?"

I said, "Oh yes. If my broken heart and semi-swollen ankle don't kill me, then surely the half-insect/half-human Michiko will come suck the life out of me."

I thought it was actually quite funny that I could try and make a joke in such a despairing time but Rei just gave me her famous "I'm not amused" glare.

Oh frown on, mad one.

11:45 p.m.

All alone again in my room. Nothing to cure me of my mending heart minus the ice I had put on my ankle and the moon shining in through my window.

I looked up at it and said, "You really are gorgeous, you know. He'd be a fool to pick a twig over you."

I considered this. Then I continued, "And actually, you are a very good boy entrapper because you got his gorgeous lips attached to your rather attractive mouth."

I fell into a giggling fit after this thought. He had kissed me! All my hard work as a boy entrapper had actually paid off. Now all I had to do was change the date on my birth certificate and get rid of Michiko and I was set.

11:48 p.m.

That's reasonable, isn't it?

12:00 a.m.

It's midnight and I am still up. I would just be leaving the gig now. I wonder if Minako and the others stayed the whole time. I can't sleep. I am like an owl. My eyes are wide open while I blink at things. Why do owls do that, anyway? Their eyes take up about half of their head, which, might I add, they can twist around their body.

I was really getting in the spirit of this owl business and actually went "whoo, whooo" but then I noticed Luna glaring at me.

"What are you doing, Usagi?" she demanded from the foot of my bed.

"What would you know, Luna? I am a young girl with a heart full of yearning. I am calling to the depths of the night with a broken will to live."

She actually laughed. How could she laugh at me like that? "You are pretending to be an owl, aren't you?"

I coughed. "No, I wouldn't do something so ridiculous."

Then I promptly laid down and pulled the covers over my head.

12:02 a.m.

I'm thinking about Mamoru and whether he is dancing with Michiko or if he finally came to the realization of what crap hair she has.

But I must say that her hair didn't look completely terrible tonight and her skirt was actually really cute.

Godddd, why did she have to be my lurve-rival? Why couldn't Mamoru tutor a pathetic toddler or perhaps the elderly mad? Then I'm sure he would see my lively youth and be pleased that I was closer to his age.

I can't bear thinking about him with her.

12:04 a.m.

What am I going to do? Should I just give up on all this boy entrapment? How can I give up when Mamoru is literally the most gorgeous man on this planet (yes, even over Hot Rick)? And I cannot possibly forget him when I think about being attached to his mouth. It was the best moment of my life.

12:10 a.m.

This is it. I am putting myself to bed and not thinking about Mamoru or the twig Michiko or about the kiss.

12:30 a.m.

Mmmm, but his mouth was so warm and soft. Every time I think about it I feel like I am melting with happiness. I must make him mine so he will kiss me again and again.

12:35 a.m.

Or should I shun all lurve with a firm hand?

1:10 a.m.

I don't know what to do.

**Saturday, June 16**

11:30 a.m.

I awoke suddenly because the phone was ringing. Who would be calling at such an hour? And why wasn't anybody in my house answering it?

"The phone is ringing if anybody cares!" I called to the quiet house.

Oh goddd. Would I have to get out of bed to answer it?

"Fine! Your poor daughter is getting out of her bed of pain to answer the phone even though she is mending a broken heart and cannot be bothered!"

Again nobody responded.

What fascists.

11:31 a.m.

"Hello?"

"Usagi-chan!" It was Minako, sounding as lively as ever.

"What is it?" I said, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"You must come to the arcade! The Rain Stair Rods are with me and the drummer thinks you are cute."

"What? Are you completely oblivious to the fact that I have a broken heart and will probably die from it sometime in the next twelve hours?" I asked seriously, "I can't be bothered with drummer boys, or boys at all for that matter, since I am shunning all lurve efforts with a firm hand."

Minako wasn't listening to me. "Mamoru is here with that twig girl," she said hurriedly, "They are studying on a Saturday, how sad is that?"

"Very sad," I agreed.

"You've got to come and make him jealous! Don't you know what I always say?"

"What do you always say?"

"Lurve will come again!!!"

"I just don't know if I can handle seeing a bunch of people when I am in this state," I explained, "My ankle is swollen again and I just –"

"If you don't get over here within 15 minutes I will make all these British boys raid your house and then your father will go ballistics!"

11:33 a.m.

I am up out of bed before noon getting ready to go out with a broken heart.

Everybody I know is a fascist.

Especially Minako.

11:37 a.m.

I was busy putting on lip gloss when Luna came through my door.

"How did the gig go last night, anyway?" she asked.

"Oh fabulous, if you think falling into a vat of whelks is fabulous." I said this with a hint of sarcasm and dignity.

"Tsk. Serves you right for getting so wrapped up in this useless stuff."

I threw my mascara at her, but she dodged.

What is the point?

11: 40 a.m.

I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs, determined to make this situation better. Surely Minako's plan of jealousy wouldn't be too hard, would it? I had to trust her because when left to my own devices I get kicked out of dance clubs by rather attractive teachers.

"Papa, I'm going to the arcade!"

He came around the corner of the living room smiling at me and humming a little tune. Why was he always doing that? Did he always have to be soooo embarrassing?

"Here, have 500 yen so you can buy yourself something nice."

"500 yen, are you serious? What will that buy me, half of a dumpling?"

"Don't be sassy, Usagi. You spend too much money on useless stuff anyway."

"Me? I'm not the one who wasted a bunch of money on a clown's motorbike."

He was glaring at me in that scary way even though I had only pointed out a useful fact. I was worried he would start yelling so I just quickly took the money he was offering and darted out the front door.

11: 43 a.m.

I started walking towards the arcade with a hurt ankle and all of my dignity still intact. I had to show Mamoru that picking an insect over me was a serious mistake. Also, he had kissed me. So hopefully every time he saw my mouth he would be reminded of what he was missing out on.

Oh noooo…Unless I was a terrible kisser and that is why he ran away from me in fear.

Oh nooooooooo…

11:44 a.m.

Oh godddd… What if he really did think I was like a whelk sucking his face off?

11:50 a.m.

When I got to the arcade I was startled to see Mamoru sitting at the counter even though Minako had told me he was there. It was hard to look at how gorgeous he was without puckering up instantly. I didn't know what to do. I thought about what Rei had said about boys being like ice cubes. Maybe it would be better if I left him until he came to me?

But then I saw Michiko come out of the ladies room and head towards the counter. I sort of froze between where she was and Mamoru. Would she come charging at me like a bull since I was her lurve-rival? Should I start saying "torro!" and dancing around?

She saw me and actually smiled. How could she smile at me? I would much rather have her charging at me with horns than smiling at me.

She came up to me I was so startled I turned into the deer again. "You're Usagi, right?" Michiko asked, standing somehow on her stick-like legs.

It was quiet a moment while I decided what to say. Yes? No? Why was I suddenly thinking about growing a small field of pineapple bushes? Focus Usagi!! You are in a conversation now!

"Some would say that," I said mysteriously.

I saw Mamoru looking at us. His eyes were dark and he was frowning.

"I love the way you do your hair!" she said, raising her hands above her head and wiggling them around. "Like a bunny right, because your name is Usagi?"

I nodded vaguely although I really felt like telling her how crap her hair was. Then I would kick her stick-like legs and she would fall over into my prickly field of pineapples. Then Mamoru would come sweep me into his arms and kiss me again.

Oh no… I had almost forgotten about the kissing whelk business. I needed to find out if I was a terrible kisser from Minako. But for now I had to camouflage my mouth by doing my best impression of a startling sex kitten instead of a creature that could possibly suck your face off.

"Well, I better get back to studying. Big test on Monday. It was nice meeting you," Michiko said, bowing slightly.

I bowed politely, but kept my eyes on Mamoru's while simultaneously trying to hide my mouth from him. He seemed like he wanted to say something to me, but stayed silent.

I felt really frustrated with him for not saying anything to me, but I knew I had to remain cool. I was actually surprised I could remain so cool while speaking with a half-insect. So I said, "See you around," while looking at Mamoru.

Hahahahaha! Take that!!

11:55 a.m.

I turned towards the booths and I immediately saw Minako sitting at a table surrounded by several boys. I recognized them as the band from the gig. They were actually quite fit-looking, although I knew I had to shun all further lurve conquests in hopes that the jealousy-plan would work on Mamoru.

I was really anxious to talk to Minako about the whelk business. She was a fluttering extraordinaire next to all these boys. She was nodding and smiling so much I thought her head might fall off.

Minako saw me coming towards her and waved at me. She was sitting particularly close to the lead singer who they called Raph. He even had his arm around her.

I slid into the booth next to her and grabbed her arm.

"Minako-chan, you must tell me if I kiss like a whelk."

Then I puckered my lips at her.

The boys around the table erupted into cheers at the thought of this. Why would boys do that? Boys were a complete mystery to me, it seemed.

Minako was trying to shove me away from her. "Usagi-chan, are you crazy? I don't even know what a whelk is! And I'm not going to kiss you!"

Raph started booing loudly and then all the boys joined in with hisses.

"But what do I look like?" I asked anxiously, "Do I look like I might suck your face off?"

"No. You look like a gorgeous sex kitten about to conquer all lurve conquests!"

I felt relieved after hearing this. I was about to ask her more questions when suddenly I noticed a guy standing over me with a tray of milkshakes. He had messy black hair and green, crinkly eyes.

"You're Usagi, right?" He asked in Japanese. I was actually quite surprised at how well he spoke it, since the rest of the band seemed to be talking mainly in English with Minako.

"Er, yes."

"They call me Royce."

Minako jabbed me painfully in the ribs and whispered, "That's the drummer. Scoot over so he can sit next to you!"

"I'm not so sure…" I started, but it was too late. Minako had yanked my arm and crammed me in along side her so Royce could sit down next to me. He handed the milkshakes all around and then put one in front of me.

"This one is your favorite, yes?"

"Uhm…yes, it is…" I said, feeling uncomfortable. Royce was smiling, making his eyes crinkle in an affectionate way. He did have a nice smile. It was rare that I ever got to see Mamoru smile at me, since he was always so serious. I must say, it felt nice to know that somebody wanted to be in my presence instead of making me feel like I was a burden.

Royce kind of nudged me with his shoulder and said, "Come on, drink up. I hear you've got quite an appetite."

I turned to glare at Minako-Radio, but she was busy being poked by Raph and laughing loudly. God she was annoying. She dragged me out of bed and blabbed everything about me to Royce, my potential jealousy-inducing-instrument.

"What else did she tell you about me?" I asked suspiciously.

"She said you're very sweet with a nice laugh," he said, smiling at me like he knew all my secrets. "And that some jerk broke your heart."

I didn't really know what to say. It felt strange for him to say it so casually when it had only happened twelve hours ago. And Mamoru hadn't really broken my heart, had he? I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I suddenly felt like crumbling apart again after Royce had said that.

"He must be a real moron to do that to _you_," Royce continued after I hadn't said anything. He nudged me again. "Come on. I'm going to cheer you up. I got you a milkshake."

Why did he have to be so nice? It made it awfully hard to use him as my jealousy instrument with him smiling at me like that.

12:10 p.m.

British boys are strange. They keep saying "Oy!" and yanking on my pigtails. They also think it's funny to roll up their straw wrappers and spit them at one another. I don't know why. Royce was in the center of the mayhem. He was kind of like a ring leader for all the pranks they pulled. And he kept poking me in the ribs. Why did he do that?

12:14 p.m.

Royce had started this new thing where he sang everything he was saying. It was very hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing especially when he kept asking ridiculous questions like, "Will you please pass me the butter?" all while raising his eyebrows up and down and singing in a loud voice. His singing was pretty terrible, almost as bad as my dad's.

I told him about the motorbike incident with my father and "Another One Bites the Dust." I'm not sure why I so easily spilled an embarrassing story to him. For some reason I didn't go completely dither-spaz with Royce like I did with Mamoru. Royce actually thought my story was really funny and kind of yanked my pigtail a little.

Then he said, "I bet you would look really cute in a helmet, especially wiggling around in pink pajamas."

12:30 p.m.

Minako had to get going home, so the boys all got up to see us off. They were pretty loud and people around the arcade kept looking at them. Especially Mamoru. He was shooting us the evil eye from behind his book while we all crowded around the entrance to say goodbye.

"So you are flying off tonight to continue your tour?" I asked Royce while Minako was hugging all the others.

He said, "Yeah. It's too bad. I'd like to stick around and make you laugh some more."

And for some reason that made me giggle stupidly.

Royce smiled with his crinkly eyes at me. "You're cute, Usagi Tsukino," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek!

I was instantly scarlet in the face. "Er, well have a fun trip," I stammered, taking a step away from him. "Goodbye, Royce."

"See you around, little bunny." He said in English, giving me a slight wave.

Then all of the boys walked out of the arcade laughing and pushing one another.

12:32 p.m.

Minako was all misty-eyed after The Rain Stair Rods disappeared down the street.

"I miss having a boyfriend," she said wistfully, "I miss a lot about England, too."

"Er, they all seem rather…rambunctious there," I said.

Minako actually laughed at this and linked her arm in mine. "You're a funny one, Usagi-chan. But that's why I love you!"

We started to walk out of the arcade together when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and was surprised to see Mamoru. In the midst of all the goodbyes I had almost forgotten that I was trying to make him jealous so he would stop cooling off like an ice cube and come talk to me.

"Odango," he said with a frown on his face.

"Mmm, yes?" I asked sweetly. This was it! This was where he confessed his undying love for me and took me as his own! He couldn't stand seeing me with another guy and was now going to take me into his arms and kiss me senseless right in front of Michiko and Minako and the entire arcade.

"You forgot your bag."

And he handed me my bunny nap sack.

"Try not to be so scatterbrained, Odango," he drawled, "That's probably why you fail all those tests."

I couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable that is why.

All I could do was glare at him.

12:35 p.m.

I stormed out of the arcade with Minako still on my arm. I was so upset over what had happened. How could he still be making fun of me and calling me stupid when he had kissed me only last night? Didn't that mean anything to him at all?

"I can't stand it!" I yelled after Minako and I had gotten a fair distance away from the arcade. "What is a girl to do? I am the most gorgeous sex kitten in all of Japan and he goes and finds an insect to hang around with. Then he kisses me but still treats me like a bug in the ash tray... er... in the ointment... well, like a bug."

Minako halted our walking and screeched, "He kissed you?!"

"Uhm, oh yeah… I forgot to tell you…"

"USAGI-CHAN, how on earth could you leave out that kind of detail?!"

"Well, you dragged me out of bed so quickly," I explained, "And then you were so busy with Raph and all those crazy British boys and I just –"

Minako wasn't listening to me. She was just going "Oh my god!!!" over and over again.

"Minako-chan, calm down," I said reasonably.

"Wait. Just wait a second. Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" she demanded.

"Er, well… He kissed me, but of course then I kissed him back…"

"Oh my god!!"

12:40 p.m.

About fifty years later of questions and 'oh my gods,' Minako had regained composure. She said we did the right thing by hanging out with Royce and the others.

"Now that he's had a taste of you it'll drive him crazy to think another guy can have you," she said matter-of-factly, "It's like Rei-chan said about the ice cubes. Soon he'll be done cooling off and come running to you as fast as he can."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I read lots of magazines, Usagi-chan. I am practically an expert."

12:45 p.m.

Minako and I had to split our separate ways so she could go home. She was grumbling about her mom dating some new guy and having to go to dinner with both of them. I wouldn't ever complain about going out to eat, but maybe that is just me.

I walked along to my house thinking deeply about everything.

It was fun hanging out with Royce and The Rain Stair Rods, but my head was still swirling with thoughts of Mamoru. I wanted to be his girlfriend. I was tired of being the girl he made fun of and ignored. But would I ever stop being that girl to him?

I felt really sad walking home all by myself. I thought of the time I rode on Mamoru's motorcycle and had felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. How could he make me so happy without even trying?

Ho hum.

I don't know what to do.

12:48 p.m.

Finally home.

I stopped suddenly as I stared at our driveway.

There wasn't just one clown motorbike sitting there.

There were two.

12:49 p.m.

"Dad!" I called, slamming the door behind me. "Don't tell me you went and bought another clown's motorbike?"

Before I could even finish my sentence my Uncle Kisho came through the living room doorway. I was pretty surprised to see him since he hadn't visited for many years.

"Usagi! Did you see my new bike? Now your father and I can ride around town and pick up all the chicks!" And he laughed loudly.

How terribly sad. He probably did think he could pick up girls in that ridiculous motorbike.

He came up to me and gave me a hug and I reluctantly returned it.

"Hey Usagi, get this," he said, grinning like a loon. "Two nuts walk into a bar. One was assaulted."

Uncle Kisho wouldn't stop laughing after that one.

Oh my god. My entire family is obsessed with legumes.

I promptly went into my room and shut the door.

2:00 p.m.

Mom made me come down and eat with the family since it was so rare for my Uncle to be visiting. I slowly died at the dinner table while Unlce Kisho and my Dad exchanged pathetic jokes. Mom was absolutely tickled with laughter and kept saying, "oh my!" Even Shingo was giggling.

Am I the only sane person in my family?

2:30 p.m.

I've locked myself in my room so I can practice my beauty regime in peace while my crazy family takes turns riding in the clown motorbikes.

Is this what my life has turned into? Jokes about peanuts and joy rides in absurd motorcars? All while I am trying to entrap the most gorgeous man on the planet and nurse a swollen ankle?

Oh godddd.

How will Mamoru ever love me when I am always surrounded by this kind of thing?

2: 32 p.m.

Well, as Minako always says… Lurve will come again!!

**A/N:**

My dearest friends,

I read over the entire story before writing this chapter and I found so many things I would want to change if given the chance. I was so excited about this being my first story and finding out you all liked it so much, I didn't really take the time to edit myself. I just wrote and saw what happened. It was a good experiment, if nothing else. And as long as you guys are happy, then I am happy and I'll keep writing.

Thanks for bearing with me all week to finally update. I lurve you all so much!! And I lurve your reviews, so keep them coming. They make me very happy.

Well… onward again!!

Lurve and happiness,

Mels

P.S. My Mum's Belgium boyfriend flew in and he is staying with us for two months. He likes to make jokes and say random things in Spanish like "no problemo." Then he laughs like it is the funniest thing in the world.

P.P.S. It is not.

P.P.P.S. I am sleep deprived and you can't hold my ramblings against me. All I wanna do is nap nap nap all day with my own lovah and eat junk food. But instead I am somehow stuck in a house with a Belgian. And my cat who, by the way, sleeps like a human on her back. It's hilarious.

P.P.P.P.S. I actually named my cat Luna… is that taking things too far?

P.P.P.P.P.S. Why am I telling you all this? I'm going to bed now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for fond memories and fierce friends!

**Still** **Saturday, June 16**

8:00 p.m.

This is my life.

It's 8:00 on a Saturday night and I am already home. None of my friends are calling. No gorgeous guys are sweeping me off my feet into their arms. In one day I went from intriguing sex kitten with a man attached to her lips down to a pathetic sap sitting at home while the rest of the world is out.

How can this be? I keep thinking about Royce. He said I was a laugh and very pretty. He said anyone who broke my heart was an idiot. But I don't know if it's true. If it were true wouldn't Mamoru be knocking on my door right now?

8:01 p.m.

Someone is knocking on my front door.

Oh my giddy god god god… what if it is Mamoru and I am wearing my pajamas at 8:00 on a Saturday night?

8:02 p.m.

I sneaked a peek out the window and it was just one of my parent's friends at the door. I can't believe this. Since Uncle Kisho has come into town my parents have a more active social life than I do.

Who am I kidding? I can't believe I entertained the thought of Mamoru coming to my house on a Saturday night. He is probably out like everyone else in the world while I am stuck here.

I'm soooo depressed.

8:08 p.m.

There was a rustle outside my bedroom door and Uncle Kisho actually stuck his slightly balding head into my room. He said, "Usagi, wanna come to dinner with the fam and some others? We're gonna pile into the motorbikes."

I couldn't believe he had come near my room. I'm sure he was going to start telling jokes about peanuts again if I didn't get him out of here. So I said very calmly, "Are you completely mad?"

"Usagi, you should learn from me. As I always say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Unbelievable. That couldn't be true could it?

Suddenly my dad popped his head around the corner, which startled me quite a bit. It was horrifying to see two oversized heads sticking through my door blinking at me. Especially when I realized they were both wearing leather jackets. How sad is that? My dad had actually convinced Uncle Kisho that his ridiculous motorbike was dashing.

I braved a wild grin to mask my fear of being overrun by clowns.

Dad said, "Usagi, what are you doing here?"

Even my father was sensible enough to know I should be out somewhere. I was so exasperated with the situation I just said, "This is my room, father. In case you have forgotten."

"Are you coming with us? It's going to be a royal blast."

A royal blast? Who says that? Only mental people, obviously.

"Listen, I am not a clown. I do not enjoy legumes. So, the idea of dinner with all of your friends does not appeal to me."

Uncle Kisho laughed loudly and said, "She's got a point, Kenji."

Dad gave me his famous 'you'll be missing out' glare and then said, "Well fine. Suit yourself." And they both disappeared down the hallway.

Oh rave on, crazy brothers.

8:10 p.m.

I watched out my window as the assorted adults and Shingo settled themselves on the motorbikes. When they revved up the engine I could hear my mother squeal in girlish delight. Who does that?

I couldn't bear to watch anymore.

8:12 p.m.

Ho hum.

Empty house.

No one home.

No sensible parents to drive me anywhere. No sensible vehicles to drive in. No gorgeous boyfriend to pick me up on his motorcycle. No place to go except my bed of pain to nurse my swollen ankle back into health.

But what is the point of having stellar ankles if I don't have anywhere to walk on them?

8:14 p.m.

This is it. I am putting my tired self to bed and possibly dying due to inactivity. Even though I am not tired at all.

8:20 p.m.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

10:30 p.m.

"Usagi-chan!"

I opened my eyes and was startled to see Minako hovering over my bed in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, sitting upright. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I noticed Minako was all dressed up and wearing lots of make-up.

"I'm waking you up," she said, grinning wildly.

"Yes, but why?"

"So we can sneak out!"

I glanced down at Luna's normal pillow, worried that my grumpy cat would wake up, but she wasn't there.

"She's out with Artemis," Minako whispered, giggling as she tugged on my arm. The fact that even my cat was out on a hot date and I was in bed before 9:00 disturbed me greatly.

"Where are we going?" I asked skeptically, worried Minako might actually drag me to a werewolf-themed party and cover me completely with theatrical fur.

"That, my friend, is a surprise. Now get dressed and let's go!"

"I can't!" I wailed. "I'll get in trouble!"

"Your parents aren't even home. Just leave a note saying you're spending the night at my house. Now come on!!"

"I don't know, Minako-chan…" I yawned. "I'm feeling very sleepy and I could just fall back asleep…"

"It's gonna be fab, you've gotta come," Minako pleaded, smiling mischievously. "And Mamoru's gonna be there."

I instantly woke up and bolted out of bed.

10:45 a.m.

Yesss!!! I am quite literally a vision in white. I am wearing a strapless cotton dress that falls to my knees and hugs my body. Minako brought me wild, metallic heels and silvery earrings to wear. I even pulled up my odangos into loopy pigtails. We both looked v. cool because Minako's dress was white too. Yes! Sex kittens on the prowl!

Minako and I linked arms as we began to walk down the dark street together. I started singing, "I am a sex bomb! I am a sex bomb!" but Minako smacked me to shut up.

Finally I asked, "So, will you tell me where we are going?"

"Only to a fabulous party," Minako said.

"Are the other girls coming too?'

"Nope, it's just you and me, my petite palley. We are going to conquer the night! My mum's out of town so I've got the whole house to myself! We're gonna stay up really late."

"I've never seem to stay up late. I like sleep too much."

"Well not tonight. You'll see."

We turned onto a vaguely familiar street and I noticed several cars parked around one rather plain-looking house…

"No!! We aren't going to Michiko's are we?" I yelped.

Minako grinned wickedly. "We are."

"Why??"

"Because Motoki's going to be there," she said surely. I sent her an incredulous look. Then she quickly added, "And Mamoru too, of course."

"I can't handle this!" I cried. "They are all upperclassmen!"

Minako waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I'll be by your side the entire time."

11:00 p.m.

Upon entering the party I somehow lost Minako in the first step. She veered left and I got squashed into someone between the coat rack and the door.

I attempted to shove my way through the alarming amount of people huddled in the front room alone, but it was impossible. How could Michiko be so popular? Didn't people run away in fear once they realized she had incredibly stick-like arms?

I called out Minako's name but to no avail. People were laughing and talking loudly. Music was playing from somewhere in the house and I was somehow stuck in a corner behind a coat rack. How do I get myself into these situations?

With one solid push I propelled myself forward to try and get free. And before I knew what was happening I had fallen to the floor with a crash as the rack and its many coats came hurtling down around me.

11:03 p.m.

The music was still playing but the talking and laughing had stopped. I dug my way through the many coats on top of me and was startled to see a whole crowd of people looking down at me. They all just stood there blinking at me. It was like a herd of deer had stopped by the party to graze on some of the cheese platters. Perhaps they could find a nice house plant to eat? SHUT UP BRAIN.

"A little help?" I croaked from beneath my blanket of coats. A few guys got out of their deer-like spell and kneeled down to help shove all the remaining coats off of me. But then I heard a stifled giggle come from a girl to my left.

"What is it?" I demanded, looking at her directly.

"The least you can do is pull your skirt down," she laughed dryly.

I looked down and was completely horrified to see my dress flipped up above my knees. I turned scarlet in the face and stood up, tugging down on my dress in a dignified manner. I huffed about trying to mask my embarressment with sophistication. So what if all these people had seen under my skirt?

Oh my goddddd.

But then I saw Mamoru's face through the crowd. The group of people had turned back to their talking and laughing, the skirt-incident forgotten. Everyone but him that is, who was staring in my direction. I kept my eyes locked on his face but he wouldn't really look at me directly. Then without even so much as a smirk he turned around and disappeared into another room.

Oh my god. Was the sight of my skirt flipped up really enough to make him run away in fear?

I didn't have enough time to think about why he was so pointedly avoiding me because Minako came running up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Oh my god! I thought I had lost you."

"You did. And I fell on my face in the first 3 seconds. I can't handle this. We are at an upperclassmen's party!"

Minako grinned fearlessly, "Usagi-chan, it'll be fine. Now come with me. I've found Motoki."

"Well that's good. I was starting to feel out of place," I admitted as we wormed our way through the living room and into the kitchen.

I spotted Motoki standing by the counter and he waved over to us.

"Having fun?" he asked us as we neared. There were so many people around the kitchen getting drinks and stuff. Someone shoved a cup of lukewarm liquid into my hand and I looked down at it stupidly. Motoki's eyes were shining and I wondered if he had been drinking. He saw me looking down at my drink and he said, "You shouldn't drink that, Usagi."

I abandoned my drink on the counter but Minako was glaring at Motoki skeptically.

"You've had a few," she accused Motoki, waving a finger in his face.

He did kind of have a loopy grin now that I looked at it. He laughed at Minako and said, "Yes, but I'm older."

Minako sighed and looked at me. "So what if we are young? Let's enjoy ourselves!" She grasped my wrist and yelled, "Let's dance, Usagi-chan!"

"What???"

Before I could stop her she dragged me into the dining room, which had become some sort of dance hall. The speakers were blazing with loud music and people were all crowded around the table. Some girls were even dancing on top of the table although I had no idea why. The second I stepped into the room I was absorbed into the crowd. Everybody was dancing, jumping around and wiggling their hips. I went along with it, and even started to have a little fun.

"Minako-chan, check out my influenza impression!" I hollared over the music.

I began to wave my arms around like flagella and sticking out my chin. Minako was laughing so hysterically I had to help her stand up as she coughed and sputtered.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I swirled around and was face to face with my nemesis, Michiko.

"Oh hi!" I faked, keeping my glare tucked away while simultaneously continuing my dancing.

"I'm so glad you could make it! Mamoru said you wouldn't be able to come after I told him to invite you," she gushed.

_What?_ Mamoru was supposed to invite me tonight and he hadn't?

Michiko laughed freely, "It's my birthday, isn't it great? I'm finally 17! How old are you again?"

My mind was still stuck on the Mamoru incident. Why hadn't he told me about the party?

"Uhm, I'm… 15," I answered absentmindedly, which was a complete lie.

She winked at me and downed the last of her drink. Then she set the empty cup on a table nearby. "Well, I won't tell anyone you're underage if you don't!" Michiko gave my arm a little squeeze and smiled. "Come on, let's dance!" And she grabbed my hand. I immediately pulled Minako close to me and we all wound our way to the center of the room.

God, Michiko was nice. Why did she have to be so nice? It would be so much easier to hate her if she was a twit on legs, like Minako had originally told me. But instead she was warm and welcoming. No wonder Mamoru hung around with her. I was loud and clumsy. I yelled and said ridiculous things to him. I was young and stupid. Michiko was grownup and enjoying herself and full of good feelings.

And also possibly part-insect.

11:23 p.m.

I have somehow gotten on top of the table with Michiko and Minako. We were dancing like crazy together even though I knew I should be shunning Michiko for being my lurve-rival. I couldn't help it. We were having so much fun dancing together.

Motoki had come to dance below us, which was actually very funny. He wasn't a very good dancer. He just planted his feet into the ground and swayed around while bobbing his head. It was HILARIOUS. I was having so much of a laugh attack that at first I didn't realize Mamoru had drawn closer through the throngs of people.

He tugged on Motoki's shoulder and muttered something to his shiny-eyed friend. I waited for Mamoru to look up at me, but he just turned and exited towards the front door.

Noooo. He was leaving! I had to stop him.

I immediately jumped down from the table, crashing into several dancing people in the process. I apologized profusely, and after brushing myself off with dignity for only the second time that night, I hurried off to find Mamoru.

I found him near the coat rack, shuffling through the many coats thrown there since my... erm... incident.

"Are you leaving?" I asked quietly, coming up behind him.

He didn't turn around to look at me. "Yeah."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I knew I had to do something to make him stay so I followed my natural urge and started yelling.

"Why didn't you invite me to this party?"

He froze, his hand clutching his familiar green jacket. Then he slowly turned around and looked at me. It was the first time he had really looked me directly in the eyes since our kiss and he seemed very uncomfortable doing it. Oh goddd. My knees were instantly weak.

"Because you shouldn't be here," he replied. Then his eyes left my face again as he busied himself with his jacket, although he didn't put it on. Why shouldn't I be here? Did he think I was too young, or did he really not want me around? I didn't get it. How could he kiss me one night and then avoid me the next?

As he opened up the front door to leave he didn't even bother to look at me or say goodbye. I knew I was supposed to play hard to get and let Mamoru cool off like an ice cube, but I couldn't take it anymore. Royce had told me a guy was a fool to let me go. He said I was sweet and fun to be around. And I believed him. I wasn't about to let Mamoru leave without a fight.

So I yelled, "You really are an idiot, you know!"

He looked over his shoulder to see my red and flustered face. He gave a little smirk and said, "And why is that, Odango?"

All my boldness seemed to evaporate on the spot as I looked at his smoldering eyes. He stood framed in the doorway, his body still facing away from mine. I could see his discomfort in the lines of his face, in the way his fists were clenched around his green jacket, which he had swung over his shoulder. It was so obvious that he didn't want to be here – here with me.

I bit on my trembling lip and said, "Just forget it."

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

But it was too late. I swirled around and ran off into the house. I knew if I had stayed there I would have started crying and I couldn't stand letting Mamoru-baka know he was the source of my tears.

I couldn't face the messy chaos of the dance room, and I didn't like the smell of alcohol in the kitchen. So I ran down the hallway and opened up the first door I could find and walked in.

11:40 p.m.

…

I am in a dark closet.

With something I believe to be a broom.

And I can't go back out until I know Mamoru has gone.

Lovely, Usagi.

What a perfect way to end your night.

11:41 p.m.

Suddenly the door open and the small closet flooded with the lights and sounds of the party. I blinked back my tears and saw Mamoru standing there, quizzically looking from me to the broom. The broom had somehow ended up rather close to me and I think my foot was stuck in a bucket.

"Tell me Odango, why exactly did you run away from me into a broom closet?"

"I didn't know it was a closet!" I yelled furiously, shoving the broom away from me. It wobbled back and forth and then came toppling back in my direction. Before I knew what was happening I had also involved the mop and wound up tangled between different cleaning supplies.

I heard Mamoru chuckling beside me.

"You are really the most ridiculous girl I've ever met," he said.

"Will you _please_ stop reminding me of that fact?" I yelled, scowling at him. I gave up with fighting off the mop, which has somehow tangled into my loopy pigtails.

"I wish I had a camera," Mamoru continued, his smirk fierce.

"Could ya stop smirking and help me?" I shouted, crossing my arms in a dignified manner. Er, well, with as much dignity as I could have whilst a mop was knotted in my hair and a bucket was stuck on my foot.

He dropped his smile and stood silent for a moment. When I kept furiously glaring at him he finally reached out and began untangling the mop from my hair with surprising care. He didn't yank my pigtails like the British boys had done earlier. He just patiently began unweaving the mop from my head.

"I really can't believe this," he murmured as he worked his fingers around my odangos.

"What?" I demanded, still quite flustered from my fight with the mop.

"How is it that I always run into you? I don't even normally go out on the weekends. But somehow whenever I venture outside my front door, there you are."

I didn't really know what to say so I stayed silent.

He turned his eyes to mine, serious and deep with thought. Then he said, "Just always around to annoy me, eh?" The words were said carelessly, but his eyes deceived him. He was looking at me so intently I thought I might turn into a balloon and float away.

Finally the mop became free of my head and he leaned it against the closet walls.

Behind him I noticed a bunch of people trying to push through the hallway towards the dining room. I heard Michiko's muffled voice blasting through some speakers in the background. She was announcing that it was close to midnight. Mamoru shifted around, trying to let the new crowd of people through the narrow hallway. He seemed kind of irritated as people continually shoved their way past the closet.

"Are you going to stay in there all night or are you going to come out?"

"What difference does it make?" I snapped, taking my foot out of the bucket. "You're leaving."

"I'm not going to leave while you are in a closet."

"Well I'm not coming out," I said defiantly, sticking my nose upward.

"Odango, be reasonable," he sighed, stepping into the closet to grab a hold of my arm.

"I am reasonable," I said, "It's really not so bad in here, is it?"

But then suddenly the door slammed closed behind Mamoru as people became impatient with the holdup.

Oh my giddy god god god… I was in a closet with Chiba Mamoru!!

And he was only inches away from me!!

Do I really need to say more?

11:57 p.m.

I heard him chuckle in the dark beside me.

"How do you always end up in these situations, Odango?"

I held my breath. "I was just thinking the same thing."

**A/N:**

Dearest readers and friends,

Dun dun dun!! What's gonna happen to Mamoru and Usagi, you think??

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chappie. (I feel like I am always apologizing to all of you!! I hope you still lurve me even though I take a while to update sob sob… Please keep reading!) I just spent the last week in New Mexico visiting my crazy family. We went up on the tram in Albuquerque and there were Buddhist monks hanging out on the top of the mountain. It was so cool. I looove New Mexico, especially Los Alamos where my dad is from. I could write a whole novel just about all the architecture there. I also rode on the airplane twice and I didn't get scared! Yay for me!

Well okay, enough of my babble. What did you all think of the story? Review and let me know, okay? I promise the next chappie will be up sooner than you think. And it'll be longer than this one.

I love you all, and I love hearing from you. So, tell me about all your own crazy stories!!

Lurve and Albuquerque,

Mels


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except a heart too full to function.

11:57 p.m.

"Just push on the door a little more."

"I _am_ pushing, baka!"

"Come on Odango, it can't be that hard. Let me do it."

"Stoppp! You're just getting in the way!"

"Well I need you to move. I'm sure I can get the door open if you just scoot over."

"Scoot over where exactly? I'm pressed up against a wall."

"Why don't you go over to the broom again? I bet it's lonely."

"That's not funny."

11:58 p.m.

"So we're stuck?" I whispered.

"For now, I suppose. Hopefully after midnight the party will die down and we can make our pleas known."

The realization that not only was I inches away from Mamoru in a closet, but that I was trapped in that position made my heart almost leap out of my chest. I felt the pink start to crawl up along my neck and for once I was glad Mamoru couldn't see me as I flustered around next to him. I began gnawing on my bottom lip absentmindedly.

It was quiet a moment before I asked, "So…what do you want to do with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Mamoru demanded, and I felt him take a step back from me.

Oh god, he thought all I could think about was our kiss. And so what if that was true?

"I-I wasn't saying anything like that!" I yelled, furiously trying to hide my humiliation. How could this happen to me? If Minako was here she would tell me to trust my internal lurve instincts and grab a hold of Mamoru… but the thought was too terrifying. I pressed myself up against the wall of the closet and remained glued there. "I mean to pass the time is all…"

There was a beat of silence before Mamoru said, "Well, what would you want to do, anyway?"

I felt my lips almost instantly pucker but I had to shun them with a firm hand. Oh my god. I could not let the thought of kissing Mamoru form in my brain or else I'd start yelling 'kiss me!' without me knowing it. Possibly in French. I had to think of something else to say!

"Perhaps a round of rugby?"

"What?"

My voice cracked. "Rugby?"

"Odango, we can't play rugby in a closet."

"Oh hahahaha, silly me. I meant to say badminton."

"What?"

"I… Just… Uhm…" Oh god!! I was becoming a dither-spaz whilst in a closet with Mamoru!! "I-I think I'm a bit claustrophobic," I stammered. Either that or I was scared Mamoru would leap out of the closet to get away from my babbling.

"Odango, relax," Mamoru said, landing a steady hand on my trembling shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get out of here soon."

I kind of flinched as he touched me. He had stepped closer to me again, and I could smell his minty breath. I loved that it wasn't tainted by the swirling smell of alcohol like Motoki's had been. I had an odd urge to jump into his arms and never leave them.

"Thanks," I said heavily, absentmindedly grabbing a hold of his shirt and clenching it in my fists.

"You're trembling," he said and his other hand landed on the small of my back.

My brain was in overload. Mamoru's hands on me were enough to make me want to start singing gloriously about the birds in the trees and the… er… moles in the dirt. What was going on? Was he going to kiss me? Would I freeze mid-pucker? Was he going to ask me to pass the butter? Was he finally done cooling off like an ice cube? Oh my goddd, I couldn't even think. The anticipation was killing me.

Then he spoke.

"Odango?"

"Yes?" I murmured, too scared to open my mouth in case I might start yelling in French.

"You're standing on my foot."

I leapt away, letting out a shrill laugh and hitting my head on the back of the closet in the process. I also kept a firm grip on Mamoru's shirt so he kind of came crashing forward until he was pressed up against me and the wall.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, attempting to straighten myself out.

"Still a klutz, I see," He said, his voice startling close to my face.

"Er, I didn't mean to… well, it was your foot you see, and I tried to leap away… and it was, uhm…"

What was I saying???

Strangely, Mamoru hadn't moved from his position, and I was still crushed underneath him.

"Odango?" he murmured, and his lips brushed mine helplessly; a mere touch.

I instantly turned into a startled cod in the dark. Although I wasn't sure if many fish lived in dark closets. Not that I had literally turned into a cod but rather I resembled one and I just… SHUT UP BRAIN.

Had he meant to do that? Did that count as our second kiss? I almost started doing my influenza impression right there and then I was so anxious. But I stifled my insane tendency to start waving myself around simply because Mamoru was so close to me.

"Mmm?" I hummed, too terrified to move my mouth since I knew it might be right up against his.

"You really shouldn't be here," he said, lips once again brushing against mine.

I stiffed under him, trying to ignore all the thoughts running through my brain because I knew they were all deranged. I thought about inching my face away from his, but of course the back of my head was flattened against the wall of the closet. I had no where else to go.

"Why?" I asked tentatively, consequently brushing my lips along his again.

He tightened his grip around my waist and said, "Because someone might come in."

**Sunday, June 17**

12:00 a.m

I was basically nose to nose with Mamoru and trying not to hyperventilate.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard an explosion of cheers and Michiko's loud voice booming through the walls of the closet. It was midnight, her birthday was officially over. Mamoru seemed to snap back into the reality of the situation and stepped away from me.

Almost instantly the closet door swung open as a giggling girl dragged a boy towards the inside of the closet. Mamoru took the oppertunity to take two quick strides out into the hallway in half a second. It took me a few more seconds to recover from the abrupt coldness I felt when his body left mine. The couple who had opened the door stood blinking at me as Mamoru vanished behind them. I forced back any bewildered tears and stepped out of the closet.

"It's all yours," I said stupidly.

"Sorry, didn't know this was, er, occupied," the guy said sheepishly as his girlfriend yanked him into the closet and slammed the door in my face.

I was completely shocked.

I stood in the hallway as various people pushed past me in both directions, willingly letting my body go any way it was led. I looked out vaguely at the mass of people all grabbing their closest peers and kissing them, like a true midnight celebration. I felt robbed of the same joy that surrounded me.

Why couldn't Mamoru just be mine?

I felt frustrated and humiliated. How could he just toss me away in a split second? I was still reeling from the abrupt ending to our almost-kiss. Why wasn't he willing to be affectionate when other people were around? And if he didn't like me, then why had he nearly kissed me again?

I saw Michiko in the center of the celebrations. She was laughing freely with Minako and dancing with the many boys who seemed to flock to her. Despite her skinny arms, she looked rather radiant.

I walked out into the cold night air alone.

12:05 a.m.

"Odango."

I was startled to see Mamoru waiting outside of Michiko's path for me.

I bundled up all the rest of my courage and yelled, "What do you want?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at me seriously.

"Are you walking home alone?"

"Maybe," I said.

"Follow me," he commanded and started walking in front of me.

I followed Mamoru's stride, which was twice as long as mine, although I wasn't really sure why. I was so confused I probably would have started tap dancing if someone told me to.

"Don't you want to stay for the party after Michiko's countdown?" I ventured.

"Not really," came the reply.

I thought about Michiko dancing – smiling, happy. "But… don't you like her?" My face felt hot as I asked it. I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer. I wondered vaguely where we were walking to.

"I'm not much for parties," he said without really answering my question.

Finally he stopped and I realized we were standing in front of his flashy red sports car.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"I'm taking you home."

I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded.

"What?!" I yelled. "What gives you the right to decide when I leave a party?"

"You said you were heading home," Mamoru said warily.

"I said MAYBE!" I screeched, letting all my frustration swirl out of me with every word. I started walking away from him, too exasperated to face whatever it was between us.

"I'm not going to let you walk home by yourself."

"What do you care?" I challenged, keeping my pace steady and calling over my shoulder. "You don't care about me at all! And who says I'm even going home tonight?! I'm and not always home on a Saturday night in my pajamas you know!!"

Then I started running before Mamoru could object.

12:45 a.m.

I'm home and in my pajamas.

About three minutes after my arrival my parents came in through the door. Dad and Uncle Kisho were singing loud songs I had never heard. Probably ancient tunes that only the elderly mad enjoy. My mom was hushing them while simultaneously trying to carry Shingo, who was fast asleep, into his room.

I promptly pulled the covers over my head and pretended I was asleep.

But about two seconds later my dad came crashing into my room.

"USAGI, we're home!!" And he hiccupped.

Uncle Kisho pulled on his arm and noisily said, "Shhhh, she's ASLEEP, Kenji."

"Oh right, right."

And they slammed the door behind them.

Couldn't they see that I was fast asleep and trying to enjoy a peaceful slumber?

12:47 a.m.

Even though I wasn't.

1:15 a.m.

I can't sleep. I'm thinking non-stop about Mamoru. I truly don't understand him.

And now I'm so exhausted I don't know if I want to understand him.

Isn't love supposed to be simple?

1:37 a.m.

Should I play hard to get with Mamoru and just continue waiting for him to disregard his sensible objections? Or should I directly ask him to be mine and only mine?

Or perhaps I should just give up.

Ho hum.

10:30 a.m.

I opened my eyes and suddenly realized it was morning. I fell asleep crying and now my eyes were all pink and swollen like little mice eyes.

I peeked out into the hallway to a quiet house. My family must have been sleeping, a rare occurrence because of their late night.

I heard Uncle Kisho snoring from our upstairs guest room.

And suddenly I had an idea.

10:47 a.m.

"Mako-chan."

"Hello Usagi-chan. How are you?"

"Listen, is it true that the way the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

Makoto laughed freely. "Well, I've always thought so."

"Really? It'll make them fall in love with you?"

"Sure. There isn't any better way to show your feelings to a man than to make him a nice meal. It shows him that you care."

"But do I want to show him that I care?" I asked. "What about playing hard to get and so on?"

"Well, I always say being direct is the best answer," Makoto said reasonably. "Just be honest."

I pondered this a moment. Then I said, "You're right. I whole-heartedly agree. Now, can you please make me cookies to give to Mamoru and I'll pretend I made them?"

10:50 a.m.

"Minako-chan."

"Usagi! I was just about to call you. I'm gathering all the girls around for a big SUMMER OF LURVE get together."

"Aren't you tired from partying last night?"

"No!" she cried, "We've gotta keep on, keep on, don't we Usagi-chan?"

Something about Minako's energy bothered me. It seemed like she was trying too hard to cover up something. I couldn't think of how to bring it up so I just said, "But Minako-chan, we still have 6 weeks until summer vacation."

"It's a party of flavor and possibilities," she explained. "It's a countdown to all things lurve related!!"

Minako sure knows how to get me excited for something. I was actually looking forward to hanging out with my friends. "It sounds v. cool. When are we doing it?"

"Right now. We are all meeting at the arcade. Be ready in a half. And wear a bunch of orange!!"

"Orange???"

"Yes, orange! It's the SUMMER OF LURVE after all!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, Minako-chan. Do you know how to cook?"

"No, you should talk to Mako-chan for those things."

"I already did," I explained, "But she won't make me cookies to win over Mamoru's heart because she says I need to be honest. She says I should be proud of myself and show him my abilities, even if they aren't as developed as hers in the cooking department."

"What??? That's completely wrong Usagi-chan; don't listen to her."

"Why?" I asked, truly confused.

"Love is a game, my petite palley!" she yelled, getting me all riled up again. "You've gotta play it. And that means boy entrapment and sex kitten appeal, not burnt cookies and klutz attacks."

"Who says my cookies would be burnt?" I demanded, thinking back to how my klutz attack had actually brought Mamoru micro-inches from my lips.

"That's not the point. The point is, you've gotta fight for what you love!"

I pondered this for a moment but Minako interrupted my deep thoughts.

"Okay I've gotta run. I've got self tanner on. Mwwwwahhh!"

And she put the phone down on me.

11:15 a.m.

No one up at my house to drive me anywhere.

Just all alone to walk by myself.

I wonder if something is really bothering Minako?

Ho hum.

It looks like rain.

11:16 a.m.

I am wearing a strapless, stripy sundress for the summer-of-lurve shindig and it looks like rain.

Fabulous.

Not.

11:17 a.m.

Also, the man I love is into insects with stringy hair and the last time I saw him he didn't bother to kiss me (properly). In fact, we have only really kissed once (officer) and it was interrupted by his cold level-headedness.

11:18 a.m.

What is the point?

11:19 a.m.

I walked into the arcade feeling depressed. I couldn't even bear to see if Mamoru was there ignoring me like usual. But I actually did sneak a peak and he was looking at me.

I sort of hopped away from the entrance in surprise and he called, "Are you here for the ridiculous orange fest?"

I glanced over towards the tables and immediately saw a bunch of orange balloons and streamers.

I tugged down on my dress annoyingly and said with a hint of sophistication, "Actually, it is a very grown-up get-together for ladies of the highest caliber."

Hahahahhaha, yesss!

All he said was, "Right."

I was so insulted that he had abandoned me, yelled at me, and now was mocking me that I turned around in a huff to storm off. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw an orange Minako waving at me from across the room. Oh my god. Is that what she meant by orange? Had she actually wanted us to use body paint?

As I drew near she called, "Whatchya think of my new tan? Isn't it groovy?"

I had to stop myself from choking in my coughing fit.

"Minako-chan, you are quite literally a vision of orange."

"Well, it is the summer-of-lurve party."

"Yes, but the point of a tan is to look sun kissed, not orange."

"I'm NOT orange."

"You are. You look like a tangerine."

11:24 a.m.

Minako is no longer speaking to me. She's so unreasonable. I only pointed out a useful fact and she got all sensitive about it. That's not like her either, so I tried to bring her out of her funk by making jokes with her. I started calling her Tangerine but I guess she didn't find it very amusing.

Luckily Ami showed up to sit between us because I was sick of her sending me death glares.

Ami politely said, "Minako-chan, too much sun exposure isn't healthy, you know."

I just sent Minako my "I told you so" look.

11:30 a.m.

Rei showed up wearing a red halter and a charcoal colored jacket. Minako was immediately in her face huffing about.

"Rei-chan, that doesn't fit the requirements of our lurve fest," Minako said.

Rei snorted. "I'm not here for love, you dummy. Men are foolish."

"Come on Rei-chan. It's for the spirit of summer," I piped up.

"You aren't even wearing one little piece of orange," Minako pressed, scowling.

Rei frowned. "Yes, but you're orange enough for the both of us."

11: 45 a.m.

Makoto finally showed up and opened her mouth to say hello when Minako exploded.

"Shut-up about my tan!!" she yelled.

It was silent in the arcade.

Jeez, she's sensitive today. Nobody even said anything about her tan except for all the times I had asked, "Tangerine, will you please pass the butter?"

Once she had realized there was no butter, she sent me her worst look and started fuming in the corner.

I wonder what's wrong with her.

11:50 a.m.

After we had all settled down, we ordered ourselves (virgin) margaritas (oooer) and put on sunglasses. We all looked very posh and everybody was staring at us as we sipped our drinks. I felt like I was on a vacation somewhere warm and tropical, despite the rain that was threatening out the window. Nothing could stop us; we were all talking and laughing together like it really was a summer party.

Minako said, "Well, this is the party of summer lurve, so let's begin all the goss."

The sunglasses made it very easy for me to spy on Mamoru's back without anyone thinking I was staring. Even though I was.

"Do you see the way he is facing away from me?" I demanded. "It's like he is purposely turning his back to me."

"Well, that is the direction the seats face," Ami pointed out.

"So?"

11:55 a.m.

"Why won't he talk to me reasonably?" I asked Rei after the other girls had gotten engrossed into Minako's tale of self-tanner. Rei had taken off her shades in an attempt to look more sophisticated than us all, but I was still happily sipping on my drink with my sunglasses on. I had even considered wearing my comedy-size sunglasses, but thought better of it. Lurve was a game, after all!

She sighed. "Usagi-chan, just give it time. I'm sure he'll come talk to you soon."

"About last night?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Sure."

As if on cue, I saw Mamoru shift in his seat and get up. Then he turned to walk towards our direction. I started to panic. Should I run up to him? Should I pop a balloon as a distraction? What should I do?

"Rei-chan, I think you really are physic," I whispered, trying to lighten the tension I was suddenly feeling.

As he drew nearer, I grabbed Rei's arm for support. God he was gorgeous walking like that. Well, he was gorgeous sitting too. I doubt there was one inch of him that wasn't gorgeous. Oh my godddd he was coming over to talk to me. What was he going to say? Was he going to apologize for last night and kiss me in front of everyone? Had he finally decided to make me his girlfriend?

He came to stand directly in front of our table. I looked up expectantly at him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine, but he wasn't looking at me.

Then he said, "Rei, I'd like to speak with you. Mind if we meet for coffee tomorrow after you get out of school?"

Rei seemed just as shocked as I was that he was talking to her instead of me. I turned to bore my eyes into her. She couldn't possibly say yes, could she?

Then she said, "Uhm, yes. Yes. That would be all right."

I couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable that is why.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at your school gate, then."

"Er, alright. I'll see you there."

And then he turned and walked away without even looking or speaking with me.

11:56 a.m.

"What was that all about?" I yelled as soon as Mamoru was out of the arcade.

Rei shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"NOTHING? Rei-chan, you are MEETING with him for COFFEE and he's going to PICK YOU UP in front of EVERYONE at your SCHOOL." I was absolutely exasperated with trying to explain the situation to Rei, who seemed not to care in the least that the love of my life was asking her on a date.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said again.

"Well you can't go."

She turned to look at me, one deadly eyebrow arched in my direction. "And why can't I?"

"Because… because you can't."

Rei laughed in an annoying way. "Yeah okay, Usagi."

I felt like crying then. How could she be doing this to me? I had been waiting patiently for Mamoru to be mine, and now he was going on a date with my best friend. This couldn't be happening. I bundled up my fists and attempted to hold back my tears.

Suddenly Minako spoke up, "Rei-chan, maybe you shouldn't go… You know, Usagi-chan really likes him…"

Rei stood up from the table and flipped her long hair over one shoulder as she shifted her weight around. "I don't see how you can all make such a big deal about something like this. It's just coffee – not a date. It's not the end of the world if I go out for coffee with someone. And I'm NOT out to steal Mamoru from Usagi."

We all looked at her silently.

"Then why are you going to meet him?" Makoto asked quietly.

It was silent again as Rei looked from each one of us.

"I can't believe this," she scoffed.

Then she turned and walked out of the arcade.

11:55 a.m.

"Listen, Rei is your friend. She's not gonna snatch Mamoru out from under you nose," Makoto said reasonably.

"Why not? I would do it. In fact, I kind of did. He is so gorgeous it takes away all my sense," I pointed out.

"Yes, but you know Rei. She's too haughty for that type of girlish delight," Makoto continued.

I was deep in thought about this when Minako interrupted my pondering.

"Well so much for a lurve-fest," she said sadly.

We all turned our gazes to the windows, where the rain was slowly winding down the glass.

"But lurve comes again, right?" Makoto asked lightly, giving Minako a nudge.

Minako didn't say anything and merely shrugged.

12:10 p.m.

It's raining outside.

And I am getting completely soaked as I walk home.

I'm so depressed.

12:12 p.m.

What is the point?

12:42 p.m.

I came into my house and Uncle Kisho and my dad were at the table nursing two tall drinks. Momma was rushing around them both, putting wet towels on their head and clicking her tongue.

"Rough night?" I asked.

"Never you mind, Usagi," Mom said.

I went up into my room and shut the door.

1:00 p.m.

To call or not to call?

1:02 p.m.

Rei must have changed her mind by now, right?

1:03 p.m.

Would Mamoru ever like me or was I wasting my time?

1:07 p.m.

Had I really stolen Mamoru from Rei?

1:30 p.m.

I finally got up the guts to call Rei.

"Rei-chan."

"What is it, Usagi?" she asked, sounding defiant.

"Well… I was just wondering… I mean I know you said you would but I thought maybe you had changed your mind and I just…"

"Spit it out, Usagi," she ordered.

I took a deep breath and then said, "Well you aren't really going to meet Mamoru tomorrow, are you?"

"I am."

"What?" I demanded.

"You have no claim over me; I can do what I want."

"But… How can you…"

"It's not a date, Usagi."

"Yes it is. It's a date. And you are going on it with Mamoru."

"Well, so what if I do go on a date with Mamoru?" she yelled.

"Then I can never forgive you!"

"Stop being so dramatic," she spat.

"Dramatic?? I am not dramatic. I am full of genuine feelings. My feelings are calling out to me – they are bursting with robust denial of yearning."

"What on earth are you saying, Usagi?"

I wasn't quite sure what I was saying so I just yelled, "I hope you fall into a vat of whelks!!"

"You don't even know what a whelk is, do you?"

"Of course I do."

She laughed. "No you don't. You think it they are like giant lizards, don't you?"

"Er. No."

"Then what are they?"

"Well… not giant lizards… but a type of lizard…"

"They are snails, you baka!!" And she slammed the phone down on me.

1:32 p.m.

I looked in my encyclopedia and whelks really are a type of snail.

1:35 p.m.

Luna walked in while I was reading the encyclopedia and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you... are you studying, Usagi?" she gasped.

"It's not that strange," I commented with an air of sophistication. "I am a very studious, you know. I've got a mind filled to the brim with information that is worthy of only the brightest students."

Luna actually laughed. Then she couldn't stop laughing. I had to pick her up and take her out of my room to make her shut up.

2:45 p.m.

I'm lying in my bed with no purpose. I keep imagining Rei running up to Mamoru after school and kissing him on the cheek while he zooms of with her on his motorbike. For some reason whenever I imagine it, Rei is wearing a beret and carrying French bread. Maybe in my deranged mind only the French steal people's boyfriends.

2:45 p.m.

I know Mamoru wasn't really my boyfriend but his lips had spoken for him the moment they met mine.

They said, "Usagi, you are sex bomb. Be mine."

2:46 p.m.

And possibly, "You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen."

2:47 p.m.

And also, "Will you please pass the butter?"

2:48 p.m.

Hahahaha. Even in the midst of a personal crisis in the best friend department I can make a joke. The only reason that is a joke is because Royce had sung it to me so long ago...Well, it was only yesterday but it sure felt long ago.

He was a good guy, that Royce. Mainly because he saw my beauty and wit for what they were. If only every boy was that sensible.

3:14 p.m.

I wandered downstairs when I heard some awful noises coming from our living room.

Uncle Kisho and my dad were singing loudly into some microphones that were hooked up to a small speaker. I realized it was a karaoke machine and they were stumbling over the words and laughing A LOT. Momma was clapping her hands to the tune and smiling like a loon. I guess the party-flavor had returned to them.

"Don't you realize that some of us are trying to study?" I yelled over the noise, even though it was a blatant lie.

Mom turned around and said, "Oh Usagi! Come join your father for a round."

"No."

"But dear, it would be so lovely. I'm sure a daddy daughter duet would be the sweetest thing!"

"No."

"USAGI." Mom was glaring at me with fire in her eyes. I knew better than to try and argue with her at this point. Really there was no helping it.

My mother dragged me to the center of the living room and yanked the microphone out of Uncle Kisho's hands mid-word. Uncle Kisho didn't seem to notice and kept on singing until my mom pushed him into one of our couches.

"Now time for a lovely song," she hummed, going to sit next to Uncle Kisho.

My dad raised his eyebrows at me, grinning wildly. "What do you want to sing?"

"Anything but 'Another One Bites the Dust,'" I said dryly.

"Wonderful idea, Usagi!!" My dad said, turning the track with the remote on the TV.

I died instantly. I had to remain full of sophistication at all times. I couldn't be caught dead singing along with my father AGAIN. But then the familiar beat started up and I felt my body scream out, "DANCE USAGI!" I tried to shun my crazy urges with a firm hand, but then I noticed my hips were wiggling on their own. My father started singing the first verse and my foot started tapping while my mouth magically sung along with him. Before I knew what was happening I was in a full-fledge, hip-shaking, hair-thrashing routine with my father, while we belted out the tunes in horrible pitch.

3:25 p.m.

How does this always happen to me?

3:26 p.m.

Well it actually was quite fun.

3:27 p.m.

Oh well. If you can't beat them, join them!!

**A/N:**

My Dear Friends,

I just finished the most extensive project at work I'll have to face all year. I worked 12 hours everyday for a full week! It was crazy. We had to design (and then redesign… and then design yet again) 65 pages, which would normally require a staff of 15 designers and we only had 2! Let's just say I'm exhausted and glad to be done with it.

But I'm very happy to be back to my lively self and writing again for all of you, who I love… A LOT. And so that's why I want to let my goal known… I want over 100 reviews!! Maybe it's silly but I will literally do a jig in my kitchen if I get them. And take pictures. Possibly. So come on!!

Thank you once again for sticking with me and my crazy ramblings. You don't know how much it means to me.

Was this chappie too sad? I promise next one won't be. I also think it's gonna be the big finale chapter ;-)

Lurve and karaoke,

Mels


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… except…100 REVIEWS!!! I applaud you all for your excellent reviewing skills. In fact, I am doing the jig whilst I write this (and that is a difficult task, might I add, to be typing at the same time as I am bouncing around).

Monday, July 18

8:20 a.m.

"Usagi! You must come see these lovely pictures of you and your father."

I looked over at my mom suspiciously as I picked up my school bag. It was too early to deal with her absurd ramblings of parental lunacy, so I just submitted and ambled over to her.

I stared in horror at the pictures in my mom's hands. They were of me in the motorbike frowning while my dad waved at the camera and did various macho poses. I couldn't believe it. Now the worst moment of my life was sealed into our family albums.

I quickly snatched the photos from my mother and stuffed them into my school bag.

"Nobody can ever see these," I said seriously.

My mom seemed to not have heard me. "Oh, do show all your friends, love. I'm sure it would be such a delight!"

I quickly turned around and walked out the door.

9:00 a.m.

Morning announcements.

How boring. I'm quite sad, too. I wanted to wear a false mustache to school today to try and liven my spirits, but then I remembered I absolutely cannot get detention. I had major plans to spy on Rei and Mamoru on their so-called "coffee meeting." If I sensed even the slightest inkling of a kiss I was going to tackle Rei and possibly bombard her with water balloons.

So.

I couldn't miss that for anything, not even a false mustache.

I yawned and Ms. Haruna shot me the evil-eye. She is so unreasonable. I once saw her yelling at a first year and it startled the student so much he fell over into a shrub. Can you imagine? At the time it was quite funny but now she had turned her punishing glare to me. She was just waiting to give me a detention, I knew she was. I had to remember to stay in line… just for one day.

9:02 a.m.

Why do I have the sudden urge to start disco-dancing?

9:03 a.m.

Goddd. It's impossible. I am so restless I am going to burst out of my skin. I blame Rei entirely. If she wasn't such a traitor then I could disco-dance proudly and get detention and it wouldn't matter. Instead I have to be a good student.

How am I supposed to do that???

9:10 a.m.

I just realized I am going to have to face Mr. Lathem today after the whole fiasco of getting kicked out of the Rain Stair Rods gig. Perhaps he has forgotten it by now…

9:11 a.m.

Who am I kidding? I am doomed.

9:40 a.m.

Finally back in class. Ms. Haruna was going on about something pointless while I was busy writing a note to Makoto.

_Mako-chan,_

_I'm bored and on edge. Will you help me fill up water balloons at lunch?_

_Lurve,_

_Usagi-chan _

I passed it over to Makoto and she set me her 'are you kidding?' look. I smiled at her sweetly and she rolled her eyes. I knew in her heart she was saying yes. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I did a bit of celebratory disco-dancing in my seat.

Ms. Haruna was glaring at me.

"What are you doing, Usagi?" she yelled.

I immediately stopped my disco-dancing and said, "I had to shift around in my seat. I think I've got influenza."

Ms. Haruna wasn't amused. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Actually, I'm feeling a bit feverish." I suddenly had the greatest urge to start my impression. My chin started to poke out a little bit but I had to shun it with a firm hand before I got carried away.

"I think you are lying to me, Usagi," Ms. Haruna growled.

"Well, there's always a lie in the ointment, Ms. Haurna," I said wisely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded loudly.

I didn't know what it meant so I said, "Would you like to see my life-like influenza impression?"

12:15 p.m.

Lunch.

I'm in the bathrooms filling up water balloons with Makoto.

"Ms. Haruna is soooo unreasonable when it comes to my impression. I am commending her teaching by demonstrating my complete comprehension of influenza attacks. She thinks I am mocking her."

Makoto looked at me.

"What?" I asked, turning to the sink to try and fill up a water balloon.

"You are mocking her."

"So?"

Makoto sighed. "Why am I doing this again?" she asked, as she effortlessly tied a balloon and put it my bunny knapsack where the rest of my ammo laid.

"I need to be prepared," I explained, attempting to remove my quickly growing balloon from the faucet before it exploded. Unfortunately, I was too late and the balloon burst in my hands, soaking me for the third time already.

"Heh, Usagi-chan… maybe I should just do all of them," Makoto said.

"I can do it!" I yelled, snatching another balloon from the bag and hooking it once again around the faucet. I was determined that this operation wouldn't be spoiled. Not by false mustaches or exploding balloons; Not by influenza or klutz attacks. I would make sure Mamoru stayed strictly in line.

"But, Usagi-chan… you aren't really going to throw these at Rei-chan and Mamoru, are you?"

"That depends," I said, wrestling with the water balloon once again. "If she tries to kiss him then I just might."

"I don't think she'll try and kiss him," Makoto said reasonably, "It's just coffee."

I managed to get the balloon off of the faucet and turned around to glare at Makoto, clasping the end of the balloon in my fist. "JUST coffee? Just COFFEE? How can it be JUST COFFEE if he is going to personally pick her up in front of all those girls at her school?"

"Well, maybe he's just being nice…"

"JUST BEING NICE?" I demanded. "Since when is Mamaoru-baka even close to being nice to anyone… EVER?"

"Look, Usagi-chan, I know you are upset because Mamoru asked Rei to coffee–" Makoto started.

"Yes, I am."

"And because he isn't your boyfriend­ –"

"Well, yes…"

"Even after _all this time_ of boy entrapment –"

"I know…"

"And hasn't bothered to talk to you or call, leaving you lonely and sad –"

"Mako-chan, shut up."

"What? I was only trying to say that –"

"That is not shutting up, Mako-chan. That is talking."

The bathroom fell silent except for the sound of Makoto sink pouring water.

I was so angry I didn't realize I was tightening my grip around my water balloon. It popped with a startling noise and I jumped in surprise.

Makoto tried not to laugh, but I saw her chuckling when she turned back to the sink.

What a fascist.

1:00 p.m.

I am walking very slowly with the bunny knapsack in my arms. If I lost my footing at all I would be in a big slippery mess.

Makoto was walking next to me but she didn't seem nervous at all. I was practically shaking because we were going to P.E. with Hot Rick. He was probably just thinking of all the torture he could put me through to make up for my illegal activities this weekend. P.E. teachers never like me. It's not my fault I am inept at sports. Or that I go to dance clubs too old for me.

Perhaps I could fling a water balloon at Hot Rick to show him my throwing skills?

1:01 p.m.

Oh my giddy god god. Don't let me think of my P.E. teacher soaked.

1:02 p.m.

With nice biceps.

1:15 p.m.

P.E.

Rick was looking at me as he named our teams for volleyball. I wondered if he could tell I had been imagining throwing a balloon at him. Oh my goddd, this is not good. He is my teacher and also hates me.

We all separated into our teams and Mr. Lathem pulled me aside.

"Ms. Tsukino, if you don't participate today I will give you zero marks again."

"Yes sir," I replied. Then I did a little salute with my eyes crossed. I thought it was quite funny but Mr. Lathem just frowned at me.

"I'm warning you," he said quietly before turning back to the rest of the class.

I swear. It's a tiring job to bring liveliness to a school of somber, old people, but somebody has to do it.

2:00 p.m.

P.E. ended with only a small number of flukes. Mainly they involved volleyballs hitting me in the face, but I think Mr. Lathem could see I was trying. It also gave me a chance to take my mind off of the Rei-Mamoru-fiasco. Every time I thought about it my insides seemed to knot together.

As we all changed back into our regular school uniforms I checked on my water balloons. I also saw the ridiculous photos of me and my father in the motorbike so I stuffed them as far down as I could. The balloons were all safely nestled in my knapsack like I had left them. I got nervous at the prospect of using them, but I knew it was necessary. Sometimes you have to fight for what you lurve!!

2:30 p.m.

School bell rang.

Yessss!!! I am free!

Just a quick dash into the bathroom for some lip gloss and sex kitten appeal before I zoom off to Rei's school.

2:32 p.m.

Ready for Mamoru in less than 2 minutes. This must be a new record.

2:40 p.m.

Run, run, pant, pant.

2:43 p.m.

Outside Rei's school gates.

I was crouched down behind a low wall and watching as all the girls in Rei's school spilled out into the courtyard. They were all talking and laughing, flipping their hair about. I noticed a lot of them stopped to roll up their skirts and I cursed them for having shorter skirts than we did.

After a minute of scanning I spotted Rei. She was walking by herself, her expression confident and stoic. I knew in her heart she was all girlish and delighted and it made me sick to think about it. I also noticed that she was wearing make-up – something Rei hardly ever did. How dare she!!

Suddenly I heard someone say, "He isn't here yet, is he?"

I literally jumped I was so startled. I swirled around and realized Minako was kneeling beside me, clutching her school bag and breathing heavily. She was still quite orange, but it didn't seem so extreme in the light of the sun.

"Minako-chan!" I hissed, "You shouldn't surprise me like that! I am carrying a knapsack of explosive devices!"

Minako seemed alarmed until I let her peek into my bag and she saw the water balloons nestled in there.

"Are those photos?" she asked, reaching her hand into my bag.

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop her, but it was too late.

She pulled them out and started crowing with laughter. "Oh my god! You're wearing a ridiculous helmet!" Minako cried, as she clutched her side in stitches.

I grabbed the pictures and immediately stuffed them into my pockets, furiously trying to hide my humiliation.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw!" I yelled at her and Minako just kept laughing. 

"Come on, you've got to shut-up, Rei-chan is gonna look over here if you keep that up!"

Minako stifled her giggles as best as she could, and seemed to calm down after a minute.

We remained crouched low behind the wall, wary of the nuns patrolling around. I was so high-strung I thought I might start hurling water balloons at helpless nuns and running around wildly pretending to have flagella as arms. Minako wasn't helping calm any of my anxiety. 

"Oooh, I'm so nervous. Ooooh. Oooh."

"Shut-up Ooohing," I snapped.

I had my glare fixed on Rei as she waited patiently for Mamoru to show up. How pathetico. What if he never came? What if he had only meant it as a cruel joke on Rei? I felt a flicker of hope inside of me. Maybe it was all some complicated ploy to make me his girlfriend.

That wasn't too far-fetched, was it?

Then I saw Mamoru pull up in his red sports car. All the girls in the courtyard ogled like loons. He actually got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door for Rei. I couldn't believe it. All of Rei's classmates immediately started to whisper and point. I could tell all the girls were jealous of Rei being with such a gorgeous guy. I was so flustered at this point I almost got up and walked away.

But then I heard a voice say, "I can't believe him!"

I swirled around and saw that Makoto was crouching down with us too.

"Mako-chan, when did you get here?" I asked, bewildered at how my friends kept popping up without me knowing.

"Er, just now."

I turned back to the horrible scene in front of me just in time to see Mamoru slam his door shut. Then he revved his engine and all the girls in the courtyard squealed in delight. Within a split second his car was peeling down the road and he was out of sight.

2:47 p.m.

Run, run, pant, pant.

Minako and Makoto were running along with me. We didn't want to miss a minute of the infamous "coffee meeting." I glanced over at them, feeling a surge of hope since my friends were still by my side. Maybe I was wrong to doubt Rei. She was my Best Friend. She wouldn't betray me, would she?

With a sudden awareness, I realized Ami had somehow joined us and was running along towards the arcade.

"Ami-chan!" I called out gleefully.

"I knew you'd come along," Minako said, giving Ami a nudge.

Ami blushed scarlet but stayed silent.

I saw the arcade looming ahead of me and I felt a pit in my stomach form. This was it. Live or die. A battle for lurve. I felt a bit like a wild knight about to charge into a castle. I even made a noise like a horse and called, "Charge onward with lurve!"

2:50 p.m.

With a screeching halt, the four of us came to a stop before the windows of the arcade. I peeked my head around the corner and peered through the glass towards the booths.

"We'll have to go inside, I can't see anything," I whispered.

"Okay… on the count of three we go hide in the first booth," Minako commanded. "One… Two… Three!"

There was a mad scramble as we rushed through the doors and crammed ourselves into the first booth, each popping our heads up to look towards the remaining tables. I had my eyes trained to spot Mamoru's raven locks, but it was to no avail. With a sinking in my stomach I realized that Mamoru hadn't taken Rei here. He had probably taken her to a special café where they could talk privately and intimately about all sorts of things. It really was like a date. He wasn't just meeting with her to talk over coffee…

The others seemed to have come to the same conclusion and we all sunk into our seats to stare blankly at one another.

Makoto was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan… Perhaps we can still find them and use the balloons –"

"There's no need," I said quietly.

Nobody seemed to know what to say. I kept glancing over my shoulder in some bizarre hope that Mamoru would come strolling through the arcade doors like he always did. The more I did it, the worst I felt. Mamoru wasn't coming to the arcade today because he was off with Rei in some secluded café… where they were unguarded from my attacks. Perhaps they were cuddling right now, kissing under the dim light of a candle…

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I hope whelks really do suck her face off!"

There was a beat of silence before Minako responded. She seemed distantly sad, like she did the morning after Michiko's party. "Don't worry about Rei-chan," she said quietly. "She's a good friend." Then she smiled a little, shaking her head.

It was quiet while I let that soak in. I still felt really angry.

"What should I do?" I asked my three friends.

Then Minako said, "He likes you, Usagi-chan. Come on. Let's walk home together."

The way she said it made me want to believe it too.

3:05 p.m.

Minako and I linked arms together and we walked out of the arcade.

I turned to look at Minako, her long bangs hanging in her eyes. The orange glow of the afternoon sun made her skin look very nearly normal, but it still struck me as funny that she was orange. I wanted to joke about it, but I knew something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan…?" I asked, my voice low.

"Oh, you know, my mom and all…" and she trailed off. I knew Minako and her mom weren't exactly on the best terms at all times.

"Yeah," I said, trying to leave it open for her to say more.

"And Rei-chan and everything."

"Hmm."

I was in deep thought about all of this. I thought about Minako always helping me with my silly boy entrapments. She was always so fierce and willing to plunge in with my crazy ideas. It wasn't fair for two beautiful, fun-loving girls to be down in the dumps. And over what? Mamoru and Rei? I made a definite decision to put my trust in Rei and to not let it get us down anymore.

It was quiet a moment and I suddenly stopped and grabbed Minako by the shoulders.

"This is it! You said it yourself. Rei is a good friend. And lurve is a battlefield!!"

Minako blinked at me.

"We've got to be infectious!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"What?" Minako asked, truly bewildered.

"Come on, laugh with me, Minako-chan."

"I don't think we should –"

"Are we, or are we not, the most cunning pals on the face of the earth?" I demanded, waving my bag in her face.

"We are."

"That's right. And it's time to tilt our heads back and laugh! Infectiously!" Minako didn't seem convinced so I kept going. "I let you see me in a helmet. And pink pajamas. And in a clown's motorbike with a crazy man."

Minako was still looking at me oddly, but a small smile was hidden on her lips.

I began laughing out loud to prove my point. It really was a horrible noise and people around us turned to look at me but I didn't care. I raised my chin and started to laugh, hands on hips proudly. Then I couldn't stop laughing.

And before I knew what was happening we were in a full-fledged laugh attack in the middle of the sidewalk.

3:15 p.m.

Minako and I were trying to calm down from our laughing fit. We leaned up against the wall of a building and watched all the people walking past us, giggling in random outbursts.

"You really did look ridiculous like that," Minako said.

"I know."

"I mean, you were in your pajamas and had a helmet. And your dad!! With all those poses."

"I know."

"You really shouldn't let anybody else see those photos. You look completely mental in them."

I was getting exasperated with always saying, "I know" so I just stayed silent. 

Suddenly a group of young boys stopped in front of us. I knew their school uniforms put them at my school, but I still felt slightly alarmed to be confronted by so many short boys. It was like I was suddenly at a midget convention and they all wanted to hang out with me. One of them, the bravest of the group, stepped forward and said, "Would you ladies fancy a cigarette?"

I looked at the small boy incredulously and said, "Excuse me if I am wrong, but aren't you twelve?"

"I'm thirteen," the boy said defiantly, puffing out his chest.

Was he crazy???

"We only smoke out of our ears," Minako said suddenly and I turned to look at her. She was grinning wildly at me and that was all it took.

We were both off laughing again hysterically as the group of boys looked on.

"Well, right. We've got to be running. I've got a phone call. Dig you later," the boy said as they scurried off.

3:35 p.m.

Walking along with Minako singing and linking arms.

"If things don't work out in the boy arena, I guess we can always make it with some twelve year olds," I said reasonably, as we rounded another corner towards my house.

Minako laughed and said, "Usagi-chan, what would I do without you?" Then she actually hugged me. "I've better run off home now, but I'll call you later!"

We said our goodbyes and she walked off towards her house. I certainly felt better than I had about the whole Rei-fiasco. I had wonderful friends and a million years to have a boyfriend. I'm sure Rei wasn't a traitor and had said only good things about me to Mamoru.

I happily swung my bag and skipped along towards my house, not a care in the world. But then suddenly with a crash I ran into someone's rather hard chest.

I fell to the ground and realized that I was completely soaked from the popping of all the water balloons in my knapsack. I looked up through sopping bangs at Mamoru, who consequently was standing with a giant, dark and dripping spot on the front of his shirt and pants.

"Odango, what in the world…?"

"I had water balloons," I said faintly, still sitting on the ground. I held up the squashed knapsack meekly, which was seeping with funnels of water. A small pool was gathering around my spot on the ground, so I pushed myself up and stood to face Mamoru.

Oh my giddy god god. He looked so gorgeous. Like, really gorgeous. He was even more gorgeous than he was an hour ago getting into his car because he was so close to me.

"Why did you have water balloons?" he asked suspiciously. 

"It was for a battle of high proportions," I proclaimed, feeling my fervor for life fill me up even though I was standing in front of the most gorgeous man on the planet soaking wet.

Suddenly I saw Mamoru bend down to pick something up off of the floor. With sudden horror I realized it was the photos that had been stuffed in my pocket, which were now dripping wet and in Mamoru's hands.

"Noooo!" I yelled, attempting to grab them away from Mamoru. I managed to get a hold of them and tugged on them viciously, desperate for Mamoru not to get a good look. With a loud rip, the photos split in half. I held half of the photos in my hand, crumpled in my fist. I realized that Mamoru still had the portion of the photos where I was frowning in the sidecar of the motorbike.

He looked down at them and couldn't help but smile. I was instantly scarlet and began babbling about being forced into by my crazy family. When I realized Mamoru wasn't saying anything I fell silent and stared at the ground in humiliation.

Mamoru was quiet before he said, "Listen, Usagi, I wanted to talk to you…"

"About?"

"Well, I wanted to get Rei's opinion first, since I know she is you Best Friend… and I just… I wanted to apologize for earlier, with the whole… thing…"

I had never seen Mamoru struggle with words before. It was actually a very endearing thing to watch and I felt myself instantly turn gelloid and dither-spazed, as if I wasn't already. The fact that Mamoru was still holding the most embarrassing photos of me in his hand made me want to fall over and die on the spot. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and kept his eyes pinned on me. Oh goddd, he was so gorgeous.

"You shouldn't apologize," I said, masking my embarrassment with fake confidence, "Not everybody can resist my charming ways. Often times, people want to fling themselves at me in an uncontrolled manner. In fact, just earlier a group of small children decided to –"

"Usagi," Mamoru interrupted.

I instantly froze and stared up at him. I tried not to blink, because not blinking is supposed to be attractive.

He looked down once again at the photos in his hands and smiled. "You're such a ridiculous girl," he said for the millionth time.

I opened my mouth to start yelling at him for always being so cruel when Mamoru suddenly grabbed me into his arms and crushed his mouth into mine. I instantly felt weak and was glad Mamoru was holding onto me so tightly to keep me upright. It was excellent kissing, the best yet. His mouth was so warm and welcoming, and I wanted to know every gorgeous part of it. My whole body was melting into his arms and I couldn't think about anything except for his lips on mine. And even though we were both sopping wet and Mamoru had seen me not once, but twice, in my pajamas in a clown's motorbike, it was the best moment of my life.

Eventually he said, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, but I know it's wrong." He was still holding me quite tightly and close to him.

"Why?" I asked, my brain completely scattered. All I could think about was kissing him again and again.

"Well, you're so young, Usagi… And I thought you hated me but Rei told me otherwise…"

Thank God for Rei-chan!! She was the Bestest Friend I could ask for!

For some reason I said, "Well I was going to throw water balloons at you two if she was out to snatch you…"

Mamoru actually laughed. "That is completely ridiculous…"

"Do you have to keep saying that?" I asked, pouting a bit.

He set his eyes on mine, deep and blue. "I like that about you," he said quietly.

Then I actually grabbed a hold of his neck and pressed my lips into his. I kissed the most gorgeous man on the planet with my very own face on my very own accord. I don't know how I got the bravery to do it, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted him to know that it was okay to kiss me, and that I didn't hate him but in fact, lurved him. He tightened his grip on me so that his arms were wrapped around my waist and I felt happy all over.

Yessss!

Boy entrapment in the works!!

I am no longer on the edge of lurve, I am facing it head on and proudly wearing my badge of lurve with wide eyes and bright ideas. I am a fierce defender of all things lurve-related and can now properly say I've been to the edge and back again! And I am very nearly the girlfriend of the most gorgeous man on the planet!! Nothing can stop me now!!

3:40 p.m.

Er, right?

3:42 p.m.

But what does it matter?

Lurve is a game and you've got to play it!!

**The end.**

Possibly.

**A/N:**

My wonderful readers,

I told you I would fix it all!! I was surprised to find out how many of you were just DYING for Usagi and Mamoru to finally get together. I hope I didn't torture you all too long! But that's it; this is the end of this silly little story. Maybe I'll do a continuation if the mood strikes me, but I guess we'll see.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I lurve you all. A LOT. I feel like we are friends now through all of this. So go ahead. E-mail me. Tell me how you are.

Lurve,

Mels

P.S. Lurve will prevail… never forget it!!


End file.
